Sonic X Afterstory
by Lord Vectrex
Summary: My first fanfic! This story takes place five years after Sonic X. OC's later on and some inspiration from Dragon Ball Z. Make sure to tell me what you think. Couples in this story are Taismo, Knuxouge, Charmeam, Vectilla, Sonamy, and Shadmaria (Maria the Hedgehog). T for violence and language. Part 1 completed!
1. Chapter 1: She's really gone

3 days since returning home  
"Sonic... I can't believe she's really gone, I had to kill her with my own hands... I'm a murderer." Tails said  
"Hey buddy it wasn't your fault, she made the decision to save the universe, there was nothing you could do." Sonic started but then he got interrupted  
"Shut your mouth Sonic! You weren't the one who pulled the trigger to end the life of your true love!" Tails said angrily  
"You would never understand, you always get to be the hero." Tails said.  
"Go Sonic, he's the best, we love Sonic! Tails? Who the hell is that?" "When I finally get the chance to prove myself and save the universe, what do I have to do?  
Kill the only person I've ever loved and have to live with the regret and pain for the rest of my life?" Tails said with distaste in his voice.  
"That's what I have to do to be a hero? What do you have to do to be a hero?" Tails continued.  
"Run really fast and kill the robots of a mentally retarded Teddy Roosevelt impersonator with his pajamas on." Tails said  
"I wish I could be a hero so easily, but no I'm stuck being your sidekick who's a mutant freak with 2 tails." Tails said.  
"Tails I..." Sonic was going to say more but got interrupted again.  
"Who the hell said you could talk? Just get out of here Sonic, you disgust me." Tails said.  
"You know what Tails? Fine have it your way, I just want to help you, but I can't if you're going to act like this." Sonic stormed away

5 years later  
"God damn it hurts so much, I just want the pain to end so I can start again." Tails said as he took another cut at his wrist.  
"I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all" He thought to himself.  
He then heard a knock at the door. "Go away" Said Tails. "Hey it's just me your old friend Sonic!" Sonic replied. "Oh Sonic! Please... Go fuck yourself." Tails said.  
"Tails this time there is no choice, you're coming outside" Sonic said dragging the young fox out of his room. "Fuck off I don't need your help Sonic" Tails said angrily.  
"You're right Tails, you need our help." Amy said. "The hell is this?" Tails said confused.  
"Tails this is an intervention, you need help, you can't just lock yourself away and keep cutting yourself forever, while you cry yourself to sleep at night." Sonic said.  
"We're here because we care about you Tails!" Said Cream. "Sonic do you really think you and a bunch of useless side characters telling me to get better will really help?" Tails said.  
"To hell with it, just start reading Knuckles" Sonic said. "Tails we may have started out as enemies, but over time you became one of the coolest mechanics I've met."  
Said Knuckles. "But lately you haven't been yourself, I miss that happy little fox who could give someone like me some wise words that could brighten up my day."  
Knuckles continued. "Thanks Knuckles, that helps a little. Tails is saying but not really meaning. "Tails when I first met you, I didn't think much of you." Amy said  
"I knew of you because of Sonic, but as time went on we became friends, you're really cool and I just want you back, because your actions change everybody." Amy said.  
"Please don't cut you're better than this I just know it, it's really touching how you keep visiting Cosmo's grave to remember her, but it won't bring her back Tails!" She said  
"It may be tough but you have to let go one of these days." Amy said.  
"Says the 17 year old psychopath who chases down Sonic like a serial killer and refuses to accept he doesn't like her back" Tails said.  
"Hey that's rude!" Said everyone. "Well we all know it's true, whatever lets move on." Said Tails.  
"Tails I don't want to take too much of your time, but I need you to know that I'm just as sad as you are." Cream said "Cosmo was my friend and I was very sad when she died."  
She continued but was interrupted by someone coming in. "Sorry I'm late guys" Shadow said. "You invited the person who actually tried to kill both me and Cosmo? Nice move guys."  
Tails said. "Shut your mouth I'm here because you need help." Shadow said. "Over 50 years ago, I lost Maria to those damn GUN soldiers on the ARK. I had to watch her die Tails."  
Shadow continued. "Come with me." Shadow said.


	2. Chapter 2: Help from beyond

Then they walked all the way to a cliff. "Did you make a promise to Cosmo right before she died Tails?"  
Shadow asked. "I promised her I would be strong and never forget her." Tails said with tears in his eyes.  
"Well if you forgot your promise, maybe I can send you to be with her."  
Shadow said as he pulled out a gun. "Would you kindly Shadow? Please I can't stand the pain anymore." Tails said defeated.  
Shadow looked dissapointed that he had given up so easily, but as he was about to pull the trigger, he was knocked out by a shadowy figure behind him.  
Tails couldn't believe his eyes, it was Cosmo! She had tears in her eyes and said to Tails. "No more Tails, please don't hurt yourself anymore I can't stand it."  
"C-Cosmo? Is that really you, or are you just a ghost?" Tails asked. "Could a ghost do this?" Cosmo said as she slapped Tails on the face.  
"That was for making me feel horrible."Cosmo said.  
"And this is because I love you" She then kissed the young fox passionately. "C-Cosmo, that was great, but answer me this, how do you know what happened?"  
Tails asked. "I saw it all from the afterlife Tails, me and my family had to watch you suffer because of my sacrifice."  
Cosmo answered. "Ok then how did you come to Mobius then?"  
Tails asked. "She had a little help." An unknown voice said. "Who are you?" Tails said.  
"I am you from an alternate dimension, we are the same, but different, I have powers beyond your imagination my Mobian counterpart." Deity Tails said.  
"Like what?" Tails asked. "How about you experience them firsthand?" Deity Tails snapped his fingers and then shared his powers with Tails. "Whoa what the hell?"  
Tails said. "I have the powers of a God now, what is this?" Tails continued.  
"That's right, you can bring other back from the dead, absorb energy, teleport, amongst other amazing is not the real issue though I have come here for more reasons."  
Deity Tails said. "What reasons are those?" Tails asked. "The Metarex have returned, Dark Oak is still alive, and only we can stop them with our powers combined."  
Deity Tails said. "I will see you again in 3 days, with your new powers you should be able to detect where the metarex are, and teleport to them. Meet you there!"  
Deity Tails said and then teleported away. As he left Shadow got up off the ground.  
"Who did that? Ugh Cosmo? Look I don't care if you just got back from the grave, for a move like that I'll send you right back!"  
Shadow angrily said as he was about to punch Cosmo.  
But then Tails steps in. "I don't think so" He says. "What the hell? Where did you get so much power?" Shadow asked.  
"Doesn't matter this is payback for what happened on the Typhoon!" Tails said as he punched Shadow in the stomach. He then fired his newly found Chaos spear attack.  
"Are you ready to admit your own foolishness Shadow?" Tails said. "Just who are you anyways? You aren't Tails." Shadow said.  
Tails laughed saying "I am the ultimate life form Shadow! I have been reborn with new powers granted from the Gods themselves!"  
"Tails stop!" Cosmo said. "This isn't like you, let Shadow go, whats past is past, I don't like to see my friends fight." Cosmo said.  
"Ugh what she said." Shadow replied. "Cosmo did you gain any powers from my mysterious counterpart?" Tails asked. "Yes I gained all his powers just like you did Tails."  
Cosmo said. "Hey why don't we go back to your place? I have to get settled in. After you defeat the Metarex again, can we go on some dates like those couples you told me about?"  
Cosmo asked. "Sure why not? We have a lot to talk about." Tails replied. "I can't wait to teach you all about Mobius and the way we live Cosmo!"  
Tails said with excitement in his voice. For the first time in 5 years, Tails felt alive again.


	3. Chapter 3: The reunion

Tails and Cosmo teleported outside his workshop where the intervention was being held. "Stay here Cosmo, I want to tell everyone the good news." Tails said.  
"Hey everybody Cosmo is alive again!" Tails said with excitement. "Tails it's even worse than we thought, you're hallucinating now, you're going to a hospital."  
Sonic said. "But she's really back, I can prove it Sonic!" Tails said. "TAILS SHE'S NEVER COMING BACK, I'M SORRY BUT YOU HAVE TO FACE THE TRUTH!" Sonic said, dragging Tails outside.  
"What's with all the ruckus guys?" Cosmo calmly stated. "WHAT?" Sonic said, looking quite shocked.  
Tails laughed to himself saying, "Sonic I am a God, I can bring the dead back now thanks to my counterpart from an alternate dimension amongst other powers, care for a demonstration Sonic?"  
Tails said. "Fine prove to me all this crazy stuff is real and then I will believe you." Sonic said. Then Tails teleported 100 feet away from Sonic.  
"Whoah you didn't even move, you just went faster than I can go." Sonic said.  
"It's a little trick called perfefct instant transmission. Using the power of my mind, I can teleport to any place I can imagine or detect energy from." Tails said.  
"Dude that's incredible! Got any other tricks up your sleeves?" Sonic asked. "Not even close to being done, I'm full of suprises!" Tails said.  
At that moment Shadow came back saying, "I'm not here to fight you Tails, in fact I'm here to say sorry for trying to attack Cosmo."  
"Well Shadow you came back at the right time, I can do you a favor for you." Tails said with a smirk. "W-what were you thinking of Tails?" Shadow said.  
"You said you cared deeply for Maria, you suffered long enough without her, I can bring her back, just for you. I'm feeling great ever since Cosmo came back."  
Tails said. "You would do that for me, despite what i've done for you?" Shadow said.  
"Of course, we're all still friends. Now to get down to buisness. Arise Maria the Hedgehog!" Tails said. "But she's not a Hedgehog?" Shadow said confused.  
"I can make reincarnate people as animals if I want to, because of my amazing powers, I made her a hedgehog so you two could be together, you should be thankful."  
Tails said. "How did you know about my feelings for Maria?" Shadow asked.  
"It's all part of the intuition of having an IQ of 300. You pick up on a lot of things others don't." Tails said. "Well where is she then? Maria I mean." Shadow asked.  
"Her soul is right here in front of us, now the final touch." Tails said as he snapped his fingers. Then a hedgehog girl looking about 16 appeared out of nowhere.  
"Shadow.. Why are you here? Why am I a hedgehog? So many questions, but I'm happy I can be with you again!" Maria said with a cheerful tone.  
"M-Maria, It's been 55 years since I've layed eyes on you, even as a hedegehog, you still have that spitting image of the one who had a wish that I must fufill."  
Shadow said with tears in his eyes. "Well Shadow did you keep your promise, to help make the people of our planet happy like I asked?" Maria asked.  
"Yes Maria, I even went as far to risk my life multiple times to protect the people you loved so much, anything for you Maria." Shadow said.  
"He's telling the truth Maria, Shadow has been very brave, and at times we even thought he was done for, but he always came back to help the people of the planet!"  
Tails said. "Well I'm very happy Shadow the Hedgehog, and what's this about being in love with me?" Maria said with a playful tone in her voice.  
"Tails! You didn't tell me souls could hear us!" Shadow said angirly. "S-sorry I guess I forgot." Tails said. "Wait you forgot, so that means you knew?" Shadow asked.  
"Yeah when Cosmo came back she told me that she saw everything that happened to me." Tails said chuckling a little. "You're lucky Maria is back or your arm would be broken right now."  
Shadow said. "Well, Shadow, I brought it up because, I have had feelings for you as well, you were my best friend on the ARK, and I guess you grew on me after a while."  
Maria said blushing. "M-Maria, I didn't even know, I guess you could say I have feelings for you as well." Shadow mumbled. "Say that louder Shadow." Maria said.  
"Fine, I love you Maria Robotnik!" Shadow said. "Thats better Shadow, you know you're a real sweetheart when you're not so serious." Maria said giggling.  
"Hey guys I think this all counts for a welcome back party!" Sonic suggested. "Thats a great idea Sonic, let's have it in a week, so we can plan and stuff." Tails said.  
"No problem, lets do it guys!" Sonic said. "Yeah!" everybody exclaimed.


	4. Chapter 4: Tails revenge on the Metarex

Atuhors note: This chapter is heavily influenced by DBZ so fair warning.

"It's been 3 days, time for my revenge." Tails said. "When you get here at the Metarex battleship, get ready to combine our powers through the Chaos Control fusion technique."  
Deity Tails said through his telekinetic powers. "Putting our strength together eh? Brilliant idea Deity Tails!" Tails replied. Then Tails teleported to the Metarex battleship.  
"Oh its you, great to see you again, do you intend fight me?" Dark Oak said. "Fight you? No I want to kill you." Tails said.  
"Ah it seems a rodent needs to be put in his place, the other Metarex leaders won't even need a chance." Dark Oak said preparing to attack Tails.  
"Enough kidding around Dark Oak, I'm here to get my revenge on you once and for all. Not one life will go unavenged.  
"Thats quite a bold statement, according to my calculations you have improved, but you're still only as strong as Red Pine." Dark Oak said.  
"Let me give you some advice, 'he who aquires his skills quickly, is the first to perish.'" Dark Oak said condescendingly.  
"Let me give you some advice as well Dark Oak, 'Know your enemy as well as you know yourself." Tails said with a smirk. Dark Oak then charged at Tails and the battle begun.

Back on Mobius

"I wonder what Tails is doing?" Knuckles said. "Probably just getting some fresh air, he needs to get out after confining himself all those years."  
Cosmo said covering for Tails. "I don't want them to worry about Tails so I will just emit the truth instead of telling them how brave he is being." Cosmo thought to herself.

Back to the fight

"Ha you're pathetic, you couldn't beat a cold on a rainy day!" Dark Oak said.  
At that moment the other Metarex leaders arrived, Red Pine, Yellow Zelkova, Black Narcissus, and Pale Bay Leaf came in.  
"Perfect timing, do you want to help me finish off this pest my loyal Metarex?"  
Dark Oak said. "I wouldn't be so confident about that" Deity Tails said as he dropped in. "Ha two pests are nothing in the face of true power." Yellow Zelkova said.  
"Shut up Zelkova, they're up to no good." Dark Oak said. At that moment the two Tails started chuckling to themselves. "We are but one split into two." Tails said.  
"But thats about to change." Deity Tails said. The two Tails then stood in a line to start the fusion process. There was a blinding flash while the two were fusing.  
"I can't even see them, What the hell is happening?" Said Pale Bay Leaf. The fusion was complete and Super Tails was born.  
"This fusion is not permenant but we control when it ends."  
Super Tails said. "Ugh what a punk, I'll kill him!" Dark Oak said charging, he then landed a punch on Super Tails face.  
But to his suprise, he didn't even flinch, he just took his fist off of his face and kicked him away. "What power!" Said Black Narcissus.  
"Come on this is nothing, let's get him boys!" Said Yellow Zelkova.  
The Metarex leaders all charged at him, but Super Tails just knocked them around like it was nothing.  
The Metarex then decided if they can't beat him how they are they will have to transform. They then transformed into their new forms.  
"Let's see how you handle our new bodies Tails." Dark Oak said smugly.  
"It's flattering to see the show you put on for your most dangerous enemies but ultimately it's meaningless, let me show you what I mean. FLASH BOMB!" Super Tails said.  
"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA" Tails laughed as the Metarex were getting demolished by the Death lasers coming out of Tails fingers.  
Even after attack that the Metarex still got up. "I have to admire your ability to stand up after that." Super Tails said.  
"And I admire your ability TO DIE!" Dark Oak angrily said. He then fired a deathly energy attack at Super Tails.  
"Thats right, that's the last time you'll underestimate me." Dark Oak said laughing. "What a sad attack" Super Tails said. "Y-you couldn't have survived that."  
Dark Oak said in disbelief. Tails then fired another Flash Bomb. "I don't have time for your silly games Metarex, give up your evil ways or die." Super Tails said.  
"Over my dead body." Pale Bay Leaf said as he charged towards Super Tails. Tails punched him in the stoumach and then kicked him away. "You're all pathetic"  
Super Tails said. "Come on is that the best you got!?" Yellow Zelkova angrily said. Tails then teleported in front of him and said, "No."  
He then fired a chaos spear straight through him to finish off the first of the Metarex leaders. "You're making this too easy for me." Super Tails said confidently.  
Next came Pale Bay Leaf, he charged at Super Tails with his swords drawn. "Attacking me individually is a horrible idea, you're too evil to even try to work with each other."  
Tails said as he stuck one hand through the armor of Pale Bay Leaf to finish off the second Metarex leader. The next Metarex to step up was Black Narcissus.  
"Wasn't it you who almost killed Cosmo? I remember hearing about you, the dirty liar Black Narcissus. You won't get any mercy from me." Super Tails said.  
"Well I have been observing your techniques and I think I have devised a plan to defeat you once and for all. Say goodbye Tails." Black Narcissus said.  
"Quite the bold statement coming from the weakest of the Metarex leaders. Even in your powered up state, you're no match for my powers." Super Tails said.  
Tails then fired his Death Beam to easily pick off the third Metarex leader. "You're dropping like flies, you only have two more strikes, then you're out, game over."  
Super Tails said. "I pick the red guy!" Super Tails said. "OH GOD DAMN IT!" Red pine said. Super Tails then used his powers to lift Red Pine off the ground and blow him up.  
"Pop goes the Weasel, hahahahahaha." Super Tails said. "Hey you, don't underestimate me, the others were weak, I am strong." Dark Oak said charging at Tails.  
"If I recall correctly, you already tried your best attack on me and it didn't work." Super Tails said. He then grabbed Dark Oak and started punching him in the stomach.  
"This is for Cosmo you jerk!" Super Tails said. "Cosmo? Did you say Cosmo? How dare you mention that name to the king of the METAREX AHHHHHHH!" Dark Oak raged.  
"I AM THE LEADER AND SOLE PROTECTOR OF THE PROUD RACE OF THE METAREX, COSMO IS NOTHING BUT A DISGRACE TO THE NAME OF A PROUD RACE, A TRAITOR AND A FOOL, THATS WHAT SHE IS."  
Dark Oak said. "Well I happen to really like Cosmo, so what you just said makes me pretty angry, I would watch my tongue if I were you." Super Tails said preparing his final attack.  
"You're going straight to Hell, ELECTRIC HELL SPHERE!" He fired it at Dark Oak who despite his best efforts could not dodge the attack. "Ugh, Tails I'm sorry please forgive me." Dark Oak said.  
"I will give you three planets, not bad eh? It could be yours just forgive me please!" Dark Oak Pleaded. "No thanks, I don't trust evildoers like you Dark Oak." Super Tails said.  
"Ok, Ok, how about four planets?" Dark Oak tried again. "No thanks, I think I will kill you now." Super Tails said. "Three and a half?" Dark Oak said. "You just went down"  
Super Tails said. Dark Oak was going to say something but then Super Tails finished him off. He also destroyed all the battleships the Metarex were sending to Earth.  
With Dark Oak out of the way, peace can be restored to Mobius, or can it?


	5. Chapter 5: A happy welcome home

Super Tails then defused back into Deity Tails and regular Tails. "It's time to return home." Tails said. "Anytime you need help, call me." Deity Tails said.  
"Aren't you coming with me?" Tails asked. "No I have other buisness to attend to. See Ya!" Deity Tails said. Tails then teleported back home.  
When he got home he was greeted with nobody in sight. "Heh they think they have me fooled but I can detect their energy levels, they must be trying to suprise me."  
Tails thought to himself. "I'll just act suprised to see them to make them feel better." He thought to himself.  
"SUPRISE!" everybody yelled when he entered his workshop. "Aw you guys." Tails said.  
All of Tails friends were there including, Sonic, Knuckles, Amy, Cream, Cosmo, Rouge, Shadow, Maria, The Chaotix, Vanilla, and even Eggman for some reason.  
"In reality, we're the ones who should suprised, how the hell did you beat all the Metarex by yourself?" Sonic asked. "Well let's just say I had a little help from me."  
Tails said. "Even with Deity Tails, the Metarex are monsters, you could have been killed!" Sonic said.  
"I have become much stronger than even you Sonic, I can handle myself now. Hey let's not sweat the small stuff, let's party!" Tails said.  
"You sure do know me little bro, you're right lets party everyone!" Sonic said. "YEAH LETS PARTY!" replied everybody.  
Everybody was having a good time and then Tails and Cosmo found themselves by themselves. "Hey Cosmo, hows it going?" Tails asked.  
"Wonderful Tails, I'm so happy to be with you again!" She replied.  
"You know I have found a way to connect our world and Chris's world again using my powers, if I can rapidly teleport between our worlds, the connection will be reunited."  
Tails explained. "It will create a reaction that will fill the void between our worlds and prevent the time flow from stopping like it would if we just used chaos control."  
He continued. "Sorry if this isn't making any sense, but won't it be nice to see Chris again?" He said.  
"Of course it would be wonderful if we could see Chris again, I wonder what his world is like?" She said.  
"Well it's much different than our world, it's full of wonder and excitement, lot's of people as well, most of which who look like Chris." Tails said.  
"It sounds wonderful, but I want to experience it all with you Tails." Cosmo said.  
"You know what this reminds me of? That one day on the Blue Typhoon where we had a party similar to this one, I was going to tell you something very special but I stopped mid sentence."  
Tails said. "What was it?" Cosmo asked. "You're so beautiful." Tails said as he grabbed Cosmos hand. "D-do you mean that Tails?" Cosmo asked.  
"Of course I mean it, 5 years later and my feelings for you have not changed one bit. I love you Cosmo." Tails said blushing. "I love you too Tails." Cosmo said.  
"Do you remember when we were on that fortune telling planet and we fell into the lake?" Tails asked. "Yes of course I remember, how could I forget when I fell in love with you Tails?"  
Cosmo said. "Well I heard from Amy that if 2 lovers were to fall into the lake together while the sun rose, they would be together forever." Tails said.  
"That's how I knew you would come back, it couldn't end so early, and now I have you back, and the ability to bring you back if anything ever happens, it's just like the ancient legend!"  
Tails said. "But I will never let anything ever happen to you ever again, I can't now that I have you again, I promise we will lead happy lives from now on Cosmo."  
Tails said. But before he could say anything else, Cosmo leaned in and kissed him. "You're so sweet, now I have power as well, I dislike fighting but I will help protect this peace as well."  
Cosmo said. "Cosmo, I just thought of something, where have you been staying this entire time? I never bothered to ask i'm so sorry." Tails asked.  
"I have been staying with Amy and Cream, but I would like to stay with you if that's alright with you." She said. "Of course Cosmo! Anything for the love of my life."  
Tails said. "Also here you go!" Tails said as he put his hand on Cosmo and just like that she has a longer life expectancy than a normal seedrian.  
"Dr Eggman mentioned that you die when you reach the age of maturity, that is no longer the case, I have extended your life to live about 80 more years if nothing happens to you."  
Tails said. "That's so we don't have to say goodbye alone, because I will live just about as long as you now." Tails said. "By the way, would you like me to bring your family back Cosmo?"  
Tails asked. "No thanks, I know they are in a better place, they are happy where they are, I wasn't that's why I was happy when your counterpart brought me back to life." Cosmo Said.

In Otherworld  
"THE FUCK COSMO." Said Galaxina, Earthia, and the rest of Cosmo's people.

Back on Mobius  
"Did you hear something Tails?" Cosmo asked. "Nothing, just the sound of insignificant characters to this story." Tails said.  
Then the two young lovers spent the rest of night with their friends having a good time until the daylight came and everyone went home.


	6. Chapter 6: The wrath of Black Doom

"See ya Tails!" Cosmo said. "Did you forget, Cosmo? You're living with me from now on! You said so yourself." Tails said. "Oh I guess I did say that." Cosmo said blushing.  
"So what do you want to do today Cosmo?" Tails asked. "How about bringing our planet and Chris's planet together again?" Cosmo suggested. "That sounds great!" Tails said.  
The two decided to then teleport between worlds using perfect instant transmission and eventually the two worlds merged again perfectly! Tails and Cosmo ended up in Station Square.  
"Let's go explore Cosmo!" Tails said.  
"Wow these buildings are really tall, It's such a pretty city." Cosmo said in awe. "Well let's go and meet up with the others and see what they think." Tails said.  
"Ok let's go!" Cosmo said. Tails got Sonic, Cream, Amy, and Knuckles, who were all ok with the change to meet Chris. "As long as the Master Emerald is safe I'm good."  
Knuckles said. "You worry too much about that rock Knuckles." Amy said. "Hey guys we're almost to Chris's house so let's settle down a little." Tails said.  
The crew then arrived at Chris's house and when they opened the door, Chris looked overjoyed. "Oh my gosh it's you guys come on in!" Chris said.  
"I thought I would never see you again after I left." Chris said. The friends all enjoyed themselves for a while after Tails explained to Chris what happened.  
"So how did Cosmo come back?" Chris asked. "I had a little help with my counterpart from an alternate dimension." Tails said.  
"Were you ok? I noticed how upset you were after the whole incident on the Ark, I just was wondering how you handled it." Chris asked.  
"Let's just leave it at I didn't take it very well, I fought with depression and guilt for 5 grueling years, life was Hell on Earth." Tails said.  
"I'm sorry, I didn't know it was so hard on you." Chris said  
"It's fine, hey lets just relax and enjoy the fact that we're all together again!" Tails said.  
Everything went well in the newly joined worlds until one day a mysterious figure named Black Doom met Shadow. "Shadow today is the day of reckoning." Black Doom said.  
"Who are you and how do you know my name? What's this about a day of reckoning?" Shadow asked. "My name is Black Doom, all will be revealed within time, collect the chaos emeralds and report back to me."  
Black Doom said menacingly. "Why the hell should I listen to you, you freak!" Shadow said. "If you don't wish to die you will give me the chaos emeralds." Black Doom said.  
At that moment Tails teleported using perfect instant transmission to where Black Doom and Shadow were. "Is there a problem here boys." Tails asked.  
"No there is not Tails, if I need your help I will ask for it, this is my fight." Shadow said. "Very well then, I will leave you two alone, but if things get rough I might have to step in."  
Tails said. The young fox then teleported away. "Shadow my alien army is ready to attack, you are either with us or against us, choose wisely." Black Doom said and then teleported away.  
"Day of Reckoning eh? I guess I better go get the chaos emeralds to fight this freak." Shadow thought to himself. 1 day later Shadow had collected all the Chaos Emeralds and headed for the Black Comet.  
"Alright Black Doom, I have the Chaos Emeralds now what?" Shadow said. "You fool I will take them from you and you will be my slave with the rest of this planet!" Black Doom said  
"Oh no we're too late" Sonic said as he arrived on the Black Comet. "Your blue friend is right, you are out of time, CHAOS CONTRO-" Black Doom began to say before he was hit in the back.  
"Who did that?" Black Doom said. "Just me" Tails said. "Well you have a lot of nerve trying to stop me, perish along with this planet!" Black doom Fired an eye beam which was easily deflected by Tails.  
"I'm not here to fight you, Shadow is." Tails said. "Well then come Shadow our battle will be your last, this fox could sacrifice his life, but instead he sends you to your death, you are both foolish to oppose me."  
Black Doom said as he flew away. "I wouldn't count on it Black Doom, SUPER SHADOW!" Shadow said as he transformed into Super Shadow. Then a battle between Devil Doom and Shadow commenced.  
It was a long fight but eventually Shadow won. But the true battle wasn't over the Black Comet was still headed for Earth. Shadow had to remove his limiters to contain the Comet.  
Just when Shadow was about to use Chaos Control, Tails came to help. "Need a hand Shadow?" He said. Then Tails used perfect instant transmission to move the Comet back to where it came from.  
"Don't worry Shadow I'll say that you're the real hero." Tails said. "Damn you Tails I could have handled it on my own." Shadow said.  
"Your arrogance is your downfall." Tails said.  
"It almost killed you this time. If I hadn't stepped in I don't think you would have made it. Maria doesn't want you dead after waiting so long to be with you." Tails said.  
"Very well then, I still didn't need your help." Shadow said. Shadow and Tails then returned to Earth where all their friends were waiting.  
"Hey great job Shadow!" Everybody said. "Thanks." Shadow said.


	7. Chapter 7: The calm before the storm

After the attack on Earth, the Sonic Heroes helped rebuild the areas that were damaged by Black Doom's army.  
After the all the soldiers who died fighting and innocent civilians that were killed were brought back to life, life was back to normal for our heroes.  
Tails is about to go on his first date with his girlfriend Cosmo accompanied by Sonic. "Hey Tails now that we are doing what you call dating, what do we do as a so called couple?"  
Cosmo asked. "Well we go to fun places and enjoy each others company. Hey how about we go to Twinkle Park, and then go to Emerald Coast to go swimming?"  
Tails suggested. "Swimming? You know I hate water Tails!" Sonic said. "Well who said you have to swim, or even come along for that matter?" Tails said.  
"Well I have to supervise you two because even though you possess enough power to defeat an entire army of Metarex you two are still 13 and I have to be a responsible adult." Sonic said.  
"I saved the universe for you people yet I still have to have a supervisor for my dates." Tails thought. "Hey don't get so down, you won't need supervision when you're 18." Sonic said.  
"Whatever lets go to Twinkle Park." Tails said. "Well here we are Twinkle Park, I'll pay for you two." Sonic said. "Wait a minute, look here, it says cute couples get in for free!"  
Tails noticed. "Cosmo do you think we could pass as a cute couple?" Tails asked. "Well let's see if they think so." Cosmo took Tails hand and stood in front of the monitor with him.  
"Access granted, welcome to Twinkle Park cute couple!" The monitor said, and the elevator came down. "Well I guess that worked." Tails said as he turned red.  
"Well you two lovebirds are admittedly cute together." Sonic joked. "SONIC!" Tails said. "Oh Tails theres no need to be embarrased, I think we make a pretty good couple as well."  
Cosmo said. "Well I guess it's majority rules then." Tails said. "Yes let's go Tails." Cosmo said. They went up the elevator and Sonic had to pay for his own ticket.  
"I wish I could own up to liking Amy, Tails is so brave, I don't even know how he confessed his love so easily." Sonic thought to himself. Tails, Cosmo, and Sonic then went inside the park.  
"What do you want to do first Cosmo?" Tails asked. "Let's go on that funny looking train Tails!" Cosmo said. "That's a rollercoaster Cosmo." Tails said giggling a little.  
"Oh well it looks fun, but why are the people on it screaming? Are they in pain? I don't want to get hurt on this." Cosmo said.  
"Silly it's because they're having so much fun they're screaming loud out of excitement!" Tails said. "Well that sounds wonderfully fun!" Cosmo said with excitement.  
"Hey you guys still have to wait in that long line." Sonic said. "Not necessarily." Tails said as he grabbed Cosmo and Sonic's arm. "What are you doing Tails?"  
Sonic said. Then Tails used perfect instant transmission to teleport to the front of the line. "Hey there's no cutting in line even if you have these fancy tricks!"  
Said the man running the ride. "See Tails? Theres no way to cheat your way through life." Sonic said. "Wait did you say Tails? As in Miles Tails Prower?" The man said.  
"Yeah thats me why do you ask?" Tails said. "Did you forget? You saved the entire city 5 years ago from the missile that Dr. Eggman fired! You're a hero that we've missed since you left."  
The man said. "You and your friends can ride as many times as you like. In fact i'll notify the rest park that we're being visited by such a famous hero! We're honored to have you here!"  
The man said. "So we can go on all the rides as many times as we like, anytime we like?" Cosmo said. "Of course Miss... Um what's your name?" The man asked.  
"My name is Cosmo, I am dating Tails right now as you Earthlings call it." Cosmo said. "Dating an alien huh Tails? Well she seems like quite the catch to me! Have a good time young ones!"  
The man said. "Will do sir!" Sonic, Tails, and Cosmo said. They then got on the rollercoaster, Cosmo was a little scared at first but then she loved it, she convinced Tails to go on 6 more times.  
"Well where do you want to go next Cosmo?" Tails asked. "I was looking at other places to go while we were on the rollercoaster, and I'm curious about the people throwing a black ball at white vases with red stripes."  
Cosmo said. "Why do they knock them down? Couldn't they break the vases?" Cosmo asked. "Silly they're not vases, those are bowling pins, and people are throwing bowling balls at them." Tails said.  
"The object of the game is to knock down as many pins as you can standing behind the line, you can only use the bowling ball to knock down the pins." Tails explained.  
"Well that sounds simple but fun! Let's give it a try!" Cosmo said. "First make sure to heavily supress your power so you don't overdo it Cosmo." Tails said.  
"Right, good call Tails." Cosmo said. "Hey Sonic do you want to give it a try?" Tails asked. "Nah you kids have your fun, I'll just watch." Sonic said.  
The 2 went bowling, Tails having an IQ of 300 knew exactly how to win, but he went easy for Cosmo. The final scores were 112 Tails, 136 Cosmo, which is suprisingly good for a first time player.  
"I won Tails!" Cosmo said cheefully. "Great job Cosmo!" Tails said. "Hey you two, where do you want to go next, we can do one more thing if we want to head to Emerald Coast."  
Sonic said. "Let's go to the bumper cars!" Tails suggested. "What's that?" Cosmo asked. "Its where you crash cars into each other for 10 minutes or so." Tails said.  
"Wouldn't that break the cars?" Cosmo asked. "Well that's why there's bumpers on the cars, so nobody gets hurt." Tails explained.  
"Oh that's good, I wouldn't want you getting hurt Tails." Cosmo said. "Hey Sonic would you be interested in bumper cars?" Tails asked.  
"Do NOT bring up cars with me Tails don't you remember the last time we tried cars out?" Sonic said. "Oh right Sonic Drift." Tails remembered.  
"Yeah you two just have fun." Sonic said. Then Tails and Cosmo went on the bumper cars. Tails had a little more fun than Cosmo who couldn't figure out how her car worked for 2 minutes.  
The 3 decided to hit up Emerald Coast to finish off their day. After Tails put on his swimming trunks Sonic asked, "Why the hell do you wear swimming trunks? Aren't we always naked?"  
"Well I think it's best to try and look as natural as possible." Tails explained. "As natural as a two tailed fox can look." Sonic joked. "Don't talk about Tails that way!" Cosmo said.  
"It's alright Cosmo, Sonic is like a brother to me!" Tails said. Cosmo and Tails then decided to go swimming, Sonic stayed out due to his fear of water. The three then decided to head home after a long day of fun.  
"Thanks Tails, I had a very nice day today!" Cosmo said. "Well I'm glad you enjoyed yourself, I'm just happy I spent the day with you!" Tails said. The two then leaned in for a kiss but then out of nowhere Sonic appeared.  
"Aw Sonic, why must you do this?" Tails asked. "If you two lovebirds can't stay away from each other things might start happening. Irreversible things you wouldn't like. From now on Cosmo is staying with Amy and Cream again." Sonic said.  
"Aww that's no fun." Tails and Cosmo said. "He doesn't know about our telekinesis though." Tails said telepathically to Cosmo. "You're right, if you need me just ask and I will be there instantly." Cosmo replied.  
Cosmo then teleported to Amy's house.


	8. Chapter 8: Nazo Unleashed

The period of peace lasted about 5 months, it was about 1 month before Tails birthday when it happened. "Guarding the master emerald gets boring if you ask me." Knuckles said.  
Then a silver hedgehog appeared from the Master Emerald. "What the... Who are you?" Knuckles asked. But the hedgehog just flew away with the Master Emerald. Nazo then found the Chaos Emeralds  
after searching. But before he found the final emerald he was confronted by Cosmo and Tails in a rocky terrain.  
"Who are you, and what do you want with the emeralds?" Tails asked. "Run along children unless you want to get hurt badly." Nazo said.  
"I can sense a great evil from you, hand over those emeralds please, I don't want to fight." Cosmo said. "I don't have time for this!" Nazo said as he tried to punch Cosmo.  
But to no avail, Cosmo caught his punch and hit him right back and knocked the emeralds to the ground. "Wait a minute, that hurt, that actually hurt. Who are YOU? I'm at least as strong as the super hedgehogs even in my normal form." Nazo said.  
"How unfortunate for you, if you fought with us one year ago, we would be dead, but it seems the cards are in our favor." Tails said. "Impossible, you're just children, that attack was a lucky shot." Nazo charged Tails but then got punched in the stomach. "NO, NOT WHEN I WAS SO CLOSE TO MY PERFECT FORM!" Nazo said angrily.  
At that moment Shadow came out of Chaos Control along with Sonic and Knuckles. "Wait the last Chaos Emerald!  
It's not over yet." Nazo thought. Nazo then used Chaos control to steal the emeralds and master emerald and get to Angel Island. "He doesn't know, but I just let him pull that little stunt."  
Tails said. "YOU MEAN YOU LET HIM STEAL THE EMERALDS!?" Sonic said. "I want to see his perfect form." Tails said. "What if he's too strong?" Cosmo said. "Relax I still have my alternate world counterpart up my sleeve if I need help." Tails said.  
He then teleported everyone to Angel Island. "You fools, now witness my perfect form!" Nazo said. "Go right ahead transform, see if I care."  
Tails said. "Wait you're not even worried? But I'm the God of destruction, Nazo! In my perfect form I am pure Chaos! Perfect Chaos is nothing to me." Nazo said transforming. He then finished his transformation.  
"Impressive display but can you fight?" Tails said with confidence. "Cosmo would you go in for me?" Tails asked. "Fine I'll fight but don't be surprised if he's too strong now." Cosmo said. Cosmo then teleported behind Nazo to land a swift kick.  
Nazo just turned around and threw her to the ground. Tails was shocked. "I put so much confidence in our powers I didn't even realize how foolish I was being. Now Cosmo's hurt and its my fault." Tails thought.  
Then the negative power of the chaos emeralds came out and Tails transformed into Dark Tails. "You bastard!" Tails said. "Huh what's that?" Nazo said. Tails then teleported to Nazo and threw a flurry of punches at him. "TAILS SNAP OUT OF IT PLEASE" Sonic begged. Tails then reverted to his normal form. Tails then remembered Deity Tails saying he could call for his help at any time.  
"Deity Tails can you hear me? I need your help now!" Tails asked telepathically. Immediately after he asked, Deity Tails appeared. "You've done well against one of us, how about you try two Tails?" Deity Tails said. "Ha two weaklings do not make a good challenge!" Nazo said. "You think you're fighting both of us." Deity Tails said. "But in reality you're only fighting one of us." Tails said. "What do you mean?" Nazo asked.  
"We are but one separated into two." Deity Tails said. "But that's about to change." Tails said. The two Tails then performed the Chaos Fusion to become Super Tails. "Now that our bodies are fused let's increase the temperature even higher." Super Tails said.  
"What are you babbling on about now?" Nazo asked. "Did you forget? I can harness the powers of the Chaos emeralds as well." Super Tails said.  
Super Tails then used the power of the emeralds to become Super Perfect Tails. "I have to admire your strength Nazo, I don't usually have to use this much power to stop a pest like you." Super Perfect Tails said.  
"And I admire your ability to DIE, GENOCIDE SPHERE." Nazo said as he fired a dark energy ball at Tails. "That lines already been used in this story, be more original, Nazo."  
Tails said as he casually knocked the attack back. "What? There's no way you could have deflected that!" Nazo said. "Super Flash Bomb!" Tails said firing lasers out his fingers. Nazo dodged the lasers and flew in front of Tails, and punched Tails in the stomach.  
"Ha how do you like me now Tails?" Nazo said. Tails then casually grabbed Nazo's fist and said, "Hands off Nazo." And kicked Nazo Away. Meanwhile Shadow and Sonic saw what was going on and Sonic said to Shadow, "Hey Shadow, why don't we help Tails out using the unification technique?"  
"You never cease to suprise me blue hedgehog." Shadow said. The two hedgehogs transformed into their super states. "Chaos Control!" The two hedgehogs said as they transformed into Super Shadic. "Let's go one step further now!" Shadic said. Shadic then transformed the Chaos emeralds into Super Emeralds.  
The two hedgehogs then transformed into Hyper Shadic. "Now let's kick some ass!" Hyper Shadic said. Perfect Nazo noticed that the Chaos Emeralds changed into Super Emeralds. "Ha, you're friends foolishly transformed the Emeralds, now I can absorb their powers and win!" Nazo said.  
"You idiots!" Tails said. Nazo then absorbed the negative energy of the emeralds and was preparing his final attack. "Now let's see if you can handle this Sonic Heroes! Hyper Genocide Sphere!" Nazo Fired a sphere at Shadic.  
Shadic then Fired his Final Shadic Breaker Attack at the energy ball. The ball was still approaching Angel Island however. "No way that's getting through! ELECTRIC HELL SPHERE!" Tails yelled as he fired his attack at Nazo's, the combined strength of the attacks was enough to defeat Nazo!  
The only thing remaining was a ring.


	9. Chapter 9: The Return of Nazo

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR? YOU COULD HAVE GOTTEN US ALL KILLED!" Tails yelled. "Hey I'm not the one who let Nazo achieve perfection in the first place!" Shadic said.  
"I knew we could defeat Nazo in his perfect form if we fused together, I didn't know we could win when he absorbed the Super Emeralds energy!" Tails said.  
"We just wanted to help!" Shadic said. Cosmo then teleported in and said, "Guys please stop fighting, it's not worth it." "Oh you want to see fighting, here you go Cosmo."  
Shadic then punched Tails in the face. "I'll make you pay for that Shadic!" Tails said. He then threw a flurry of Chaos spears at Shadic who flew right through all of them and tried punching Tails in the stomach.  
"Oh come on you saw that didn't work when Nazo did it." Tails said as he fired an energy blast into Shadic. "Come on is that the best you got Tails?" Shadic said.  
"No." Tails said as he fired another energy beam at Shadic. "This is going nowhere why don't you just give up Shadic?" Tails said.  
"I refuse to be beaten by a kid!" Shadic said. "Have it your way." Tails said. Then Tails struck one of Shadic's pressure points and knocked him out, defusing Shadic into, Sonic and Shadow.  
"What did you do to them Tails?" Cosmo asked. "I just knocked them unconscious, they will be fine in five minutes." Tails said.  
"As much as I dislike fighting, I must thank you for saving the world once again Tails, if it weren't for your quick thinking we would all be dead right now." Cosmo said.  
"Anyways let's just head home its been a long day." Tails said. Then Super Perfect Tails defused into Deity Tails and Tails.  
After the fight with Nazo, peace lasted for a few days.  
But Eggman was up to no good, while nobody was looking, he took Nazo's ring and took it back to his lab. "P-Please help me!" Nazo came out of the ring and asked Eggman battered and weak.  
"Only if you follow my orders when I'm done fixing you." Eggman said.  
"Very well I'll do anything you say." Nazo said. He then collapsed. Eggman then repaired Nazo and put together mechanical upgrades to transform Nazo into a cyborg.  
"Pretty impressive Nazo, the new cyberkinetic body I gave you increases your power tenfold!" Eggman said. Nazo wasn't concerned about the logistics though, he was interested in the chaos emeralds in a compartment in Eggmans lab.  
"I will be taking these." Nazo said as he took the five emeralds away from Eggman. "What are you doing Nazo? We had an agreement!" Eggman said.  
"You were a fool to think I would keep my promise Eggman, now goodbye doctor!" Nazo said as he blew up Eggmans lab and Eggman himself. "Now with that out of the way time to find the last two Chaos Emeralds." Nazo said.  
Nazo eventually found Shadow with the sixth Chaos Emerald. "W-What how did you come back from the dead? Doesn't matter prepare to go back Nazo!" Shadow said.  
Nazo punched Shadow in the stomach and took his Chaos Emerald. "Pathetic, and you call yourself the ultimate life form." Nazo said. As Nazo was about to kill Shadow, he noticed a Chaos Emerald on his radar.  
"You're lucky I'm letting you live Shadow, consider this my gift to you." Nazo said. Nazo then went to the beach where Tails, Cosmo, Amy, and Sonic were relaxing. Nazo fired an Energy ball at the Sonic Heroes, and it directly hit Amy.  
"Oh no Amy! Who the Hell thinks they can get away with that?" Sonic said. "That's no way to greet an old friend." Nazo said. "HOW DARE YOU HIT AMY YOU BASTARD, I'LL SEND YOU TO HELL ONCE AND FOR ALL!" Sonic said, now in his enraged super form.  
"If you really think an enraged super form can defeat me, you are more naive than I thought." Nazo said. Dark Sonic then charged at Nazo. "What an idiot." Nazo said.  
Dark Sonic threw a flurry of punches at Nazo, but to no avail. Nazo dodged all of Dark Sonic's punches and sent him flying to the ground. In the meantime Cosmo healed Amy's wounds.  
Then Shadow appeared using Chaos Control. "Well you've caused quite a bit of trouble, it's time to finish Nazo off, by myself!" Shadow said. Shadow then transformed into Super Shadow and attacked Nazo.  
Shadow punched Nazo in the stomach and fired an energy ball at him. But then Nazo took the energy ball and split it into four. "My new cybernetic body allows me to manipulate energy attacks." Nazo said.  
Nazo then fired the attacks back at Shadow, but he was stopped by Tails who teleported Shadow out of the way. "For the last time I don't need your damn help you mutant freak!" Shadow said.  
"Is that any way to thank somebody who just saved your life!?" Tails said. "Come on he's not even in his perfect form we can handle him!" Tails said. Then Cosmo teleported in.  
"Maybe I can help, I can try going into my super form!" Cosmo said. "It's worth a shot, go for it Cosmo"! Tails said. Cosmo then gathered all the energy of the Chaos Emeralds to transform into Super Cosmo.  
"Now I can show you my true power you big bully!" Cosmo said. Cosmo landed her first blow on Nazo and followed up with an intense rush of punches and kicks. She then knocked Nazo to the ground and fired an energy ball.  
Nazo manipulated the energy and sent the attacks right back, but when he did that Cosmo used perfect instant transmission and teleported behind him. But suddenly, Nazo turned around and punched Cosmo back.  
"Another benefit to having a mechanical body is that I can detect disruptances in the air flow so I know where you are going to reappear." Nazo said.  
"Alright Nazo, if you pull one more stunt like that I will make sure you have a nice relationship with the ground, and trust me the relationship will be intimate." Tails said.  
"No Tails, he's mine, he caused too much pain and suffering for me to let him be!" Cosmo said. "You seem really worked up, sorry if i'm distracting you." Tails said.  
Cosmo was going to say something but then Nazo tried to punch Cosmo in the face. "Hey that was very rude, I was talking to TAILS!" Cosmo said as she punched Nazo in the face knocking him to the ground.  
"Just for that Nazo, no more messing around, we are going to kill you and this time leave no remains." Tails said. Tails then transformed into Super Tails. Tails and Cosmo then hit Nazo around using perfect instant transmission.  
"Time to end this once and for all! Super Flash Bomb!" Tails and Cosmo said as they fired machine gun like lasers at Nazo, destroying him leaving no remains this time.  
"With that over we can truly rest easy now." Cosmo said. "Hey Amy, when you got shot by Nazo, Sonic went completely insane, screaming HOW DARE YOU HIT MY AMY! I think he might have some feelings for you, ask him out already!" Tails said.  
"Shut up Tails! Or else I might go Dark Sonic on you!" Sonic said. "You're just proving my point Sonic, you LOVE her don't you?" Tails said jokingly. "You're a real sweetheart Sonic, just accept that you love me!" Amy said.  
"You know what? You win Amy, I... I do like you back." Sonic said quietly. Amy's eyes lit up. "What did I just hear you say Sonic the Hedgehog?" Amy asked.  
"I love you Amy Rose! There's no hiding it anymore, I can run faster than anybody, but I can't run away from my feelings. I just didn't want to worry so much about you, so I kept my feelings a secret, but now that Tails has surpassed me, I guess I can settle down instead of trying so hard to be the big hero." Sonic said.  
"Oh Sonic, please give me a sign you're not making this up!" Amy said. "How about this?" Sonic said as he pulled out a ring. "Amy Rose, will you marry me?" Sonic asked.  
Amy fainted. Ten minutes later she woke up and Sonic was there to welcome her back to reality. "Did that just happen or was I knocked out longer that I thought?" Amy asked. "Yeah that happened." Sonic said.  
"Ok I still don't believe it so, Sonic, did you actually propose to me?" Amy asked. "Yes I did Amy, yes I did." Sonic said. "OH MY GOD, SONIC THE HEDGEHOG FINALLY DID IT, I KNEW I WAS RIGHT!" Amy said freaking out.  
"You know one of these days we will be married as well Tails." Cosmo said. "Yeah. WAIT WHAT?" Tails said. Cosmo laughed and said, "Oh Tails, you're so adorable when you're shy."  
"WHAT AM I GOING TO WEAR? WHEN WILL IT BE?" Amy was going insane with happiness. "Calm down sweetheart, you might break something!" Sonic said. "OH MY GOD HE CALLED ME SWEETHEART WE'RE IN LOVE!" Amy said.  
"Wait i'm only 17 are we going to have the wedding when i'm 18?" Amy asked. "Sure, your birthday is only 3 months away so it works out perfectly! We will have the wedding in 3 months on your 18th birthday!" Sonic said.  
"That's going to be the best birthday present ever!" Amy said. "Anything for you Amy!" Sonic said. The two lovers then leaned in for a kiss. They're lips met from that moment on Sonic and Amy knew that this would last.


	10. Chapter 10 Tails birthday part 1

After the fight with Nazo, this period of peace would last for a very long time. Eggman was revived by Cosmo. Eggman gave up his evil ways after the incident with Nazo.  
He said that he felt horrible that he's done nothing for the Sonic Heroes and that they've done nothing but help him and show him mercy. The Eggman Empire is now forever retired.  
With Eggman out of the way our heroes can enjoy some well deserved vacation time. Tails birthday was coming up on November 21, with Christmas around the corner as well.  
While Tails was out in his workshop working on some gadget, Sonic, Cosmo, Knuckles, Amy, Chris The Chaotix, Cream, Vanilla, Rouge, Shadow, Maria, and Eggman were planning Tails birthday party.  
"I want to make my little Tails birthday very special this year." Cosmo said. "What do you have in mind Cosmo?" Sonic asked.  
"Well I was thinking of cooking him a really nice meal." Cosmo said. "A romantic dinner? Why not have it at my Diner?" Vanilla said.  
"Thank you very much Vanilla, I think I will give it a visit!" Cosmo said. "We can help out as well!" Vector said. "As long as you don't mess it up like the last party." Cosmo said.  
"There's a reason we messed up last time." Espio said. "Really? What reason would that be?" Cosmo asked.  
"Way back on the Blue Typhoon, we were the first to see that you and Tails were in love so we tried a bunch of crazy stuff to try and get you lovebirds together, and look at you two now!" Vector explained.  
"Well that was sweet of you guys!" Cosmo said. "People who want to help others in their life of love often do it because of a lack of love in their life. Do you have somebody special in your life Vector?" Vanilla asked.  
"W-Well nobody in particular." Vector said blushing. "Well whoever it is, you sure like her, I can tell." Vanilla said. "Well anyways, what about you Espio? What are you getting Tails for his 14th birthday?" Vector asked.  
"I am getting him the best present there is, personal ninja training for a whole month." Espio said. "You better watch out Espio, after the power boost he received from Deity Tails, he is stronger than all of us, except for me." Shadow said.  
"Is that so? Then I guess I will be training with him as well." Espio said. "Well I'm going to give him a rematch, this time no restraints on my end." Shadow said.  
"I don't know what I'm going to get him yet, I was going to find him a nice girlfriend, before I heard that Cosmo was back." Amy said. At that moment Cosmo telepathically communicated with Tails.  
"Would you ever go out with someone else but me?" Cosmo asked. "No way! Why do you ask?" Tails said. "No reason, I'm sorry for bothering you." Cosmo said. "Hey don't worry about it!" Tails said.  
"I'm giving two gifts to Tails. I'm going to let Cosmo and Tails go on a date without my supervision, you kids go crazy, just don't do anything stupid!" Sonic said.  
"What do you mean 'do something stupid'? Do you think we might die without supervision?" Cosmo said. "Oh that's right you don't know about se-" Amy started.  
"Stranger danger! That's what she means! Don't talk to anybody you don't know and you'll be ok." Sonic said covering Amy's mouth. "Oh ok, thanks Sonic! By the way what's your other gift?" Cosmo asked.  
"I'm going to get him a new plane! I've been working with Deity Tails on this one he's really going to like it!" Sonic said. "I'm going to give him some brand new tools he's been wanting." Cream said.  
"I'm paying for it, but it's my little daughters intention to buy it for Tails." Vanilla said. "I'm giving Tails my technology to show i've given up my evil ways! All my projects, prototypes, and battleships, they're all his now!" Eggman said.  
"Wow Eggman usually you'd just be full of crap when you said you've given up your evil ways, but you're really serious this time!" Sonic said. "I'm even giving him my prized Egg Fleet!" Eggman said.  
"I'm getting him a drum set!" Charmy said. "I will be getting him A COMPUTER ROOM!" Vector said. "I will be getting him a custom all purpose wrench built by me!" Chris said.  
"I'm going to get Tails some of my grandfathers old blueprints that only I know the location of. I am very grateful for him. He gave me the ability to be with the one I truly love." Maria said. "That's my grandfather too Maria." Eggman said.  
"For my little friend, I'm going to be giving him the favor of the master emerald." Knuckles said.  
"You'll have to do better than that knucklehead, I'm getting him some very nice jewelry." Rouge said. "You're pretty batty alright, The Master Emeralds power is infinite, those gems are just for show." Knuckles said.  
"You think to much about that silly old thing, you should really get a girlfriend like Tails. He's proven that even the most seemingly hopeless ones can still find love." Rouge said.  
"Can I talk to you for a minute Rouge?" Knuckles said a little embarrassed. "Oh I see what this is about Knucklehead." Rouge said. "For once you're right bat brains." Knuckles said.  
The two stepped out of the room for a second. "Look Rouge, I can't take it, ever since I laid eyes on you, I couldn't stop thinking about you. No matter how much I told myself I hated you, you had something about you that made me want in." Knuckles said.  
"Oh Knuckles, as a treasure hunter I always thought that you held the greatest treasure of all, the Master Emerald, but all along the real treasure was you." Rouge said.  
"Yeah, instead of making war, we should make peace, we are both excellent treasure hunters after all." Knuckles said. "But this is our little secret ok knucklehead?" Rouge said.  
"Of course Rouge, at least for now let's just keep acting tough and doing what we do best!" Knuckles said. The two then went back inside.  
"I think I know what I'm getting Tails now! I'm going to get him a new cutting edge watch!" Amy said. "Alright now that we all have our presents planned out, let's set up the party!" Sonic said.  
"Yeah!" Everybody exclaimed.


	11. Chapter 11: Tails birthday part 2

The Sonic Heroes then proceeded to put together Tails 14th birthday party. Now to the day of the party!  
Tails woke up around 10 o clock, knowing it was his birthday. "I wonder if those guys are planning something special for me." Tails thought to himself.  
Tails could sense that all his friends were in one location so he decided to save some time and teleport to Chris's mansion. "Guy's he's here!" Cosmo said.  
Tails walked in and then everybody said, "Happy Birthday Tails!" Tails obviously was not surprised. "You guys are the best, going out of your way to celebrate my birthday!" Tails said.  
"This one's special though, you've changed a lot over the last year! You've become stronger, nicer, and more independant over the last year!" Amy said.  
"Not to mention more romantic and sweet." Cosmo said. "You should be very happy foxy woxy, this one's going to be the best one you've ever had!" Vector said.  
"You guys are too much, thanks a lot for this!" Tails said. The party went on for 6 hours, everybody was having a good time, in the middle Vector and Vanilla found themselves together somehow.  
"Isn't it lovely to see Tails having a good time again?" Vanilla said. "Yeah it's nice, I...I have something to say Vanilla." Vector said blushing.  
"Is it that you've had a gigantic crush on me and you want to let me know your feelings?" Vanilla said. "W-wait how did you know?" Vector asked.  
"I'm not oblivious Vector, I know when somebody is in love, I've been in love before, then my husband passed away and left me with Cream." Vanilla said.  
"I'm very sorry to hear that Vanilla is there anything I can do for you?" Vector asked. "Yes you can." Vanilla said. "Well what do you want me to do?" Vector asked.  
"I want you to be my boyfriend." Vanilla said. "Yes Vanilla, I will do this for you because I have admired you from afar and I want nothing more than for you to be happy!" Vector said.  
"Oh you, you're so charming you know that Vector?" Vanilla said. "Thanks Vanilla, oh it's almost 6 o clock you should go to your resturant and get Cosmo to prepare the meal for tonight!" Vector said.  
"Right I will go tell Cosmo to get ready to go on her little date with Tails." Vanilla said. "Cosmo it's just about time, the resturant is cleared out let's get ready for Tails big night, yours as well." Vanilla said.  
"Alright I will take you there Vanilla." Cosmo said and then teleported both her and Vanilla to the Diner. "Alright Tails, it's just about time to go on your big date!" Knuckles said.  
"Ok I'm ready to go!" Tails said. "Wait first open your presents!" Amy said. Tails then proceeded to open up all his presents, his favorite being Eggmans Egg Fleet. (Talk about a big present!)  
"Tails don't forget we have a rematch." Shadow said. "Don't worry I didn't forget, It'll be fun!" Tails said.  
"Don't forget about our date you promised to go on with me Shadow!" Maria said. "Alright don't forget to wear this snazzy suit I bought for you Tails." Sonic said.  
"Alright Sonic I will wear it, it looks nice!" Tails said. Tails then put his suit on and teleported outside Vanillas diner. "Alright this is it." Tails thought to himself as he walked inside.  
When he stepped in he saw a dimly lit diner with nobody in it, then out of the corner of his eye he saw her standing there. "C-Cosmo is that you? I hardly recognize you." Tails said.  
"Yes Tails it's me, you look pretty different yourself you know." Cosmo said. "Well shall we get our food?" Tails asked. "Vanilla is going to bring it to us." Cosmo said.  
"Oh ok, did you already make it then?" Tails asked. "Yes I spent all of yesterday making the most delicious food for tonight!" Cosmo said happily. Then Vanilla came out with the meal.  
There was steak, turkey, cornbread, and green beans. The dessert was chocolate mousse. "S-so Cosmo what do you plan on doing now that we are living in peaceful times?" Tails asked.  
"I don't really know, I can't really get a job, I really hope I'm not being a burden to you by freeloading with you guys." Cosmo said. "You're anything but a burden. I've wanted you back ever since the day you left us all." Tails said.  
"Well I'm glad that I'm not hurting you. Anyways what do couples tend to do when they're alone?" Cosmo asked. "Well they tend to hold hands and kiss each other." Tails said blushing.  
Then Cosmo took Tails hands. "Don't be shy look at me Tails! I'm not going to bite you or get mad if you look at me." Cosmo said.  
Tails then gathered the courage to look into Cosmo's eyes.  
"This reminds me of that day on the fortune telling planet. Remember when we were being launched by Amy's trap and we looked into each others eyes? I remember you having the most beautiful blue eyes like the ocean. You still have those beautiful eyes Cosmo." Tails said.  
"T-Tails, now I'm feeling nervous talking to you." Cosmo said. "Cosmo there's no reason for either of us to be nervous. It's just us after all! We're dating, we can just act natural around each other." Tails said.  
"You're right Tails, we should just act natural, but it's hard to fight these feelings." Cosmo said.  
"Well maybe you shouldn't fight those feelings, let them out Cosmo!" Tails said. "Ok no more hiding my feelings!" Cosmo said as she pulled Tails in and kissed him on the lips. Tails then closed his eyes and fell deep into the kiss. "I love you Cosmo." Tails said. "I love you too Tails." Cosmo said.  
"Cosmo you have no idea how long it felt waiting for you." Tails said. "I'm so sorry for troubling you all those years, I just wanted to help save the galaxy. I had no idea how upset it would make you." Cosmo said as she started to cry.  
"Don't cry Cosmo, you did what you had to do and if anything I had no right to be upset for so long. You've done so much good, look at how well you handled Mecha Nazo! You looked like an angel when you went Super Cosmo." Tails said.  
"You looked like an angel after your fusion with Deity Tails with your long flowy hair and magnificent fur coat." Cosmo said. After the two had finished their meal, they weren't quite ready to go home. "Cosmo the night is still young, what do you want to do?" Tails asked.  
"I think we should go dancing Tails, wouldn't that be fun?" Cosmo said. "Yeah but where?" Tails asked. "You could have it right here." Deity Tails said. "When did you get here?" Tails asked. "I was just checking how my spiritual twin was doing. I just got here. If you need some music I got some stuff right here."  
Deity Tails said. He then snapped his fingers and then a laptop appeared along with speakers.  
"Thanks a lot, say you've been here a while are you ever going back to your world?" Tails asked. "I don't think so, I love it here!" Deity Tails said. "Either way you two have fun!" Deity Tails said.  
He then snapped his fingers and the music started, he then teleported away. The first song to play was "Do you want to funk (club mix) Sylvester 1982." "Now this I can dance to! come on Tails, let's go!" Cosmo said pulling Tails to the middle of the floor.  
Cosmo was much more interested in dancing than Tails. "Where did you learn to dance Cosmo?" Tails asked. "Amy gave me some lessons." Cosmo said. "That explains a bit." Tails said.  
The next song to play was "Professional Griefers Instrumental mix by Deadmau5." Tails eventually got into it and danced the night away with Cosmo. The final song to play was "The Shining Road by Aya Hiroshige." (The Japanese ending theme to Sonic X season 2!)  
Tails and Cosmo didn't recognize the song but it made them both feel emotional. "Cosmo, hold me close for this last dance." Tails said. "This song reminds me of the last moments we spent together until that wonderful day I came back. It makes me feel both sad and happy." Cosmo said.  
Tails then had a flashback to the Blue Typhoon when he was about to kill Cosmo. "I can't do that to Cosmo. Wasn't it a promise? When all of this was over you said you would live with us forever!" Tails said.  
"Do you want her sacrifice to be for nothing Tails?" Eggman said. Tails remembered it all. "I will always love you Tails!" Cosmo said.  
The two teared up and held each other tight. "I will never let anything hurt you ever again Cosmo." Tails said. "Neither will I Tails." Cosmo said. Then midnight came and then they teleported back to Chris's mansion. "Hey guys how did it go?" Sonic asked. "It was wonderful Sonic!" Tails and Cosmo said.  
"Well it looks like you two were crying, what's that all about?" Sonic asked.  
"We were just happy to be together that's all! Tears of joy is what they were." Tails said. "Whatever you say buddy!" Sonic said. It had definitely been a very happy birthday for Tails.


	12. Chapter 12: Christmas Spirit

After Tails birthday there was not a whole lot going on. Tails received ninja training from Espio for his birthday. Tails learned how to disappear and be more precise with his attacks. Tails also had a rematch with Shadow.  
"Alright, the scores even right now, do you really want me to have the advantage?" Tails said. "Ha don't expect to win so easily this time. I have the Chaos Emeralds on my side." Shadow said. "Very well, to make this an even match I will only use 50% of my power and I won't use my super form.  
I will fight at full power if you remove your limiters however. That way our powers are just about even." Tails said.  
"Fine, but you will need all the strength you can muster to beat the ultimate life form!" Shadow said turning into his super form. "Ready to begin?" Tails said. "You have no idea what you're up against do you? Before this is over I will show you the true power of Chaos Control! Let's begin." Shadow said.  
Tails got in the first blow on Shadow, a direct hit to the stomach. Shadow then hit Tails back and followed up with a rush of punches.  
"This is the ultimate power!" Shadow said firing a flurry of Chaos Spears. Tails used perfect instant transmission to teleport behind Shadow and knock him to the ground. But Shadow got up and said "I wasn't even trying." He then used Chaos Control to try to teleport to Tails, but when he reappeared Tails just hit him right back down.  
"I can copy others techniques just by seeing them. That was Nazos ability to detect disruptances in the air and know where you're going to reappear."  
Tails said. Shadow then charged Tails and teleported behind him at the last second and threw a punch but Tails caught his punch at the last second and threw Shadow to the ground.  
Shadow then started laughing. "What?" Tails said. "I warned you didn't I? I am Shadow the Hedgehog the ultimate life form!" Shadow said as he removed his limiters. "Chaos..." Shadow said. He then teleported right in front of Tails. "BLAST!" A huge explosion came about.  
It appeared Shadow had won but Tails appeared to have not have a scratch on him. "How the hell did you survive that? That was my most intense attack!" Shadow said.  
"I put up a shield right before you used Chaos Blast. It was a good match but you've used up all your energy. Rest easy, Ultimate Life Form!" Tails said. "No you are the real ultimate life form Tails." Shadow said.  
"I never thought I would hear those words come out of your mouth Shadow the Hedgehog, you sure are full of surprises!" Tails said. "Don't get too cocky, and that stays between you and I Tails, I never thought you would transcend even my power." Shadow said.  
Shadow put his limiters back on and then the two then went their seperate ways.  
3 days before Christmas

Knuckles and Rouge were going on their second date in Shamar. "This certainly is one place we won't be noticed." Knuckles said.  
"It's a bit hot for my taste, but if it's with you it's fine." Rouge said. "I'm glad I don't have to pretend I don't like you anymore, I've always had to be the tough guy who doesn't need anybody." Knuckles said.  
"Same here, being a government agent/treasure hunter, I had to be an independant woman who doesn't need a man. But deep inside i'm still a 22 year old woman who needs a little love in her life." Rouge said.  
"When do you think we can tell everybody we're dating?" Knuckles asked. "Make it a surprise for Christmas in my opinion." Rouge said.  
"That's a great idea! That's when everybody drops a big bomb like that, I'm sure everyone will be supportive of it." Knuckles said. "Why don't you kiss me you fool?" Rouge said.  
Knuckles then leaned in and surprised Rouge with a passionate kiss on the lips. The two lovers kissed for a while and then finally broke away from the kiss. "My treasure hunting skills always tell me when I've found something good, they are going off right now." Rouge said.  
"Those aren't your treasure hunting senses, that's your heart." Knuckles said. "Oh Knuckles, I love you." Rouge said. "I... I love you too Rouge." Knuckles said.  
Back in Station Square, Shadow and Maria the Hedgehog were also going on a date. It was cold out but the two lovers had scarves coats and each other to keep themselves warm.  
"Do you remember Shadow? I've always wanted to visit Earth and now that I'm living here with all these wondeful people and you, I don't think I've ever been more happy!" Maria said.  
"Shadow then took Maria's hand. Maria started blushing. "You know Maria, I will do anything to protect this planet that you love so much, and it's inhabitants, even if it means sacrificing my own life." Shadow said.  
"Shadow, you've already proven that three times! I've been watching you ever since I died, you never forgot my promise or me. I feel wonderful knowing my boyfriend cares about me so much." Maria said.  
Maria then put her head on Shadows shoulder. "Oh I know what we can do!" Maria said. "What is it?" Shadow asked. "We can go ice skating! Doesn't that sound fun?" Maria said.  
"Yes it does sound fun, considering I'm technically skating whenever I run." Shadow said. "Well let's go then!" Maria said. "Alright whatever you say sweetie." Shadow said.  
Shadow and Maria then went skating together in a local ice rink. A man running the ice rink recognized Shadow from 11 years ago.  
"Well look who it is! The brave hedgehog who saved us all from the ARK crashing into the Earth! Shadow the Hedgehog!" The man said. "Thanks for not calling me Sonic. How did the media mess up that badly?" Shadow said.  
"Well you don't look like Sonic, anyways everything's on me my friend! By the way who's that girl with you?" The man asked. "It's my girlfriend Maria the Hedgehog." Shadow said. "That's nice, how old are you two lovers?" The man asked.  
"Technically I'm 72 and he was built by my grandfather 61 years ago. But he's ageless and I have been resurrected as a 16 year old hedgehog." Maria explained.  
"If you told me that 11 years ago I would have called an ambulance. But in my days I have seen talking hedgehogs, ancient gods of destruction, and aliens so I can believe it. You two have fun!" The man said.  
"Thanks! Have a very nice day." Maria said. Shadow and Maria went ice skating. Maria had never done anything like it so she held on to Shadow for most of it. She eventually got a hold of it and skated like a natural.  
"Shadow you know this pretty well, have you been practicing?" Maria said. "No I just am used to skating on my special shoes." Shadow said. The two then ended their day by going to the Station Square mall.

2 days before Christmas

Sonic and Amy decided to get together on their own as well before the big holiday. "Where should we go Sonic?" Amy asked. "I don't know Amy whatever you want to do." Sonic said. "Well I'm hungry let's grab a pizza and some chili dogs!" Amy said.  
"Now you're speaking my language! Let's go!" Sonic said. Then Sonic took Amy's hand and ran to the nearest fast food joint in Station Square. "Hey it's Sonic everybody!" Said a person at the restaurant. "Isn't that Sonics self proclaimed girlfriend as well?"  
Another person said. "No longer self proclaimed, it's official!" Sonic said. "Wow! Sonic in love? Who would have thought?" One person said. "Excuse the customers Sonic. What would you like to have right now?" An employee said.  
"Two slices of pizza for Amy and two chili dogs for yours truly!" Sonic said.  
"Alright two slices of pizza and two chili dogs on the house!" The employee said. "Man we're getting treated like royalty around here." Sonic said.  
"Maybe it's because they all know how much of a hero you are Sonic!" Amy said. "I'm no hero, just a guy who loves adventure!" Sonic said.  
"Well you'll always be my hero Sonic!" Amy said. "Oh Amy, you're the love of my life I just know it." Sonic said.  
"Well let's make this date special, you promised to go on a date with me for at least 8 hours." Amy said.  
"Hey I've got things to do, I can't sacrifice all my adventures!" Sonic said. "Oh Sonic, you're just to shy to say how much you care about me!" Amy said.  
The two enjoyed their date for the rest of day. They went to the mall to pick out presents for their friends and had a great time with each other.


	13. Chapter 13: Christmas eve

Christmas Eve

Tails and Cosmo decided to go with Sonic to the mall on Christmas Eve to pick out their presents for their friends.  
"What gifts are you going to get Cosmo?" Tails asked. "I want to get my friends something special, especially considering this is my first Christmas." Cosmo said.  
"So you never had Christmas on your planet?" Tails asked. "I never really lived on a planet, more like a spaceship, if you remember I didn't have much of a childhood." Cosmo said.  
"It's so unfair that you never had a chance to live life like a normal girl, it makes me sad. Just knowing that if my counterpart hadn't brought you back, you never would have experienced the joys of life." Tails said.  
"That's not true, I got to be with you! That's all the joy I ever needed in my life." Cosmo said. "I will make sure that you live the rest of your life to it's fullest. I want to protect the peace that you love so much so you can live happily Cosmo." Tails said.  
"Tails you're so sweet, I want to spend the rest of my life with you." Cosmo said. Tails then had an idea to make Cosmo's wish come true, but he was too shy and ill prepared to give her the wish right then.  
Instead Tails had a big grin on his face. "What's so funny Tails?" Cosmo asked. "I'm not telling you Cosmo!" Tails said. "Why not?" Cosmo said. "It's a secret!" Tails said.  
"You two shouldn't keep things from each other!" Sonic said. "Sonic this is different, it's going to be a surprise!" Tails said. The three friends then bought all their presents for Christmas.  
"What do you want me to get for you Tails?" Cosmo asked. "All I ever needed for Christmas this year was you! I want to be together with you this Christmas!" Tails said.  
"Me too Tails, all I want is to be with you this Christmas." Cosmo said blushing. "You two are too much!" Sonic said.  
"Tails, I keep hearing these kids talking about Santa. Who is he?" Cosmo asked. "He's a magical man who gives all the children their presents for Christmas!" Tails said.  
"I'm an alien plant girl with magical plant powers and that still sounds like complete nonsense." Cosmo said. "Yeah it pretty much is." Tails said.  
"But if Santa isn't real, who is that bearded man over there with that funny hat?" Cosmo asked. "Well he is just an impersonator. Want to see him anyways?" Tails said.  
"Sure why not?" Cosmo said. Tails, Cosmo, and Sonic then went to see Santa. "What would you like for Christmas little girl?" Santa asked.  
"My entire race is dead, I wish some of them would come back." Cosmo said. "Oh so that isn't a costume. I'm sorry little girl, I don't grant miracles I give people presents." Santa said.  
"That's where I come in." Tails said. "Cosmo if you wanted your people back you should have just asked!" Tails said. "I'm sorry, I just didn't want to be an inconvenience to you Tails."  
"Including your sister, mother and father I will bring back 11 of your people. Why 11? Because I like to go one step beyond." Tails said. "Kid I don't know what kind of trick you're pulling but the line needs to keep moving." Santa said.  
"Well fine let's get out of here Cosmo and Sonic." Tails said. Tails then used perfect instant transmission to teleport outside the mall.  
"Alright Cosmo let's do this. Come Galaxina, come Earthia, come Lucas come 9 other of Cosmo's people! I really don't know your names, sorry." Tails said.  
Just like that 11 of Cosmo's people came back to life! "It's a Christmas miracle!" Cosmo said. "COSMO!" Said Galaxina amongst the other Seedrians.  
"I missed you guys so much, I'm sorry I didn't bring you guys back sooner." Cosmo said. "It's fine little sister, we're all together now so we're happy!" Galaxina said.  
"Say wheres Mom?" Cosmo asked. "I'm right here sweetheart!" Earthia said. "M-mommy? Is that really you?" Cosmo said tearing up. "Yes Cosmo, I am so proud of you, you were so brave fighting the Metarex, you even stopped Dark Oak from destroying the galaxy!" Earthia said.  
"Where's Dad then?" Cosmo said. "Daddy's right here." Lucas said. "Why did you do it daddy, why did you try and destroy the Galaxy twice?" Cosmo asked.  
"Wait Lucas is Dark Oak? I don't care if you're Cosmo's dad, you're going straight to Hell!" Tails said charging an attack. "Wait Tails, he's changed I can tell!" Cosmo said.  
"You're right in my anger I didn't sense his change in spirit, what happened to you, why did you change Dark Oak, I mean Lucas." Tails asked.  
"Well to answer both of your questions, I changed because I realized that I'm not strong enough to conquer the galaxy. Why I tried in the first place is because I thought the universe was corrupt, and I wanted to destroy it all." Lucas said.  
"I'm not going to argue morality with you so I'll just say I'm glad to have you on our side now Lucas." Tails said. "Tails this is the kindest thing anybody has ever done, thank you so much!" Cosmo said.  
"Who are you by the way Tails?" Galaxina asked. "I'm Cosmo's boyfriend, who also happens to have the powers of a god." Tails said. "Well then prove it, if you call yourself a god, you must have some way to back yourself up." Galaxina said.  
"DON'T! You already proved yourself by destroying my entire army!" Lucas said. "You defeated the Metarex all by yourself? That's good enough proof for me! I'd say you make a fine boyfriend for Cosmo." Galaxina said.  
"You have my approval as well young Tails." Earthia said. "Wow I didn't think I would gain your approval! Thanks a lot Earthia and Galaxina!" Tails said.  
"You two were meant for each other. I never thought that little Cosmo would ever find someone." Galaxina said teasingly. "Galaxina, not in front of Tails." Cosmo said.  
"Fine Cosmo, you bring up a valid point." Galaxina said. "Anyways, where are you guys going to stay?" Cosmo asked. "They can stay in Chris's mansion!" Sonic said.  
"Really you would let us stay in a mansion?" Earthia said. "Sure thing Chris has said that all of my friends are welcome there!" Sonic said.  
Tails then teleported all the Seedrians to the Thorndyke mansion. "Who are these people?" Mr Thorndyke asked. "Some of Ellas friends who need a place to stay." Sonic said.  
"Sounds good to me, just don't get too loud!" Mr Thorndyke said. Everybody got settled into the mansion and before long it was the night before Christmas.  
Later that night Tails and Cosmo were having a telekinetic conversation before they went to bed. "I'm so happy I can be happy with you this year, it hasn't been the same without you." Tails said.  
"Same here Tails, I don't care about anything this Christmas, I just want to be with you this wonderful holiday." Cosmo said.  
"Good night Cosmo, I love you." Tails said. "I love you too Tails." Cosmo said.


	14. Chapter 14: Christmas day

Tails woke up the next day ecstatic. He immediately teleported to the Thorndyke mansion where the Christmas party was being held. He must have had the same idea as Cosmo, as she teleported at the exact same moment as he did.  
"Well I guess you're just as excited as I am aren't you?" Tails said. "Yeah I guess so." Cosmo said embarrassed. "Well let's help out by decorating a little, how about it Cosmo?" Tails said.  
"Yeah that sounds like a good idea!" Cosmo said. Tails and Cosmo then found the Christmas tree in the living room. "Oh it looks like the star fell off!" Cosmo said.  
"I'll help you put it back on!" Tails said. Tails then grabbed Cosmo's waist and started flying, he then let Cosmo put the star on the tree. "It's handy to have a friend who can fly." Cosmo said.  
"Doesn't this remind you of the blue typhoon again? When I helped you put up that disco ball I mean." Tails said. "Oh yes I remember that! That was when the Chaotix were trying to bring us together." Cosmo said.  
"Well now we wait for everybody to wake up and come here." Tails said. The two then put the finishing touches on the decorations for the Christmas party and later everybody arrived.  
"Well what should we do now that everybody's here?" Sonic asked. "Let's give each other our presents!" Maria suggested. "That's a great idea, let's open presents!" Charmy said.  
"I concur." Espio said. Everybody opened their presents and was exhilarated with what they got. After the present opening, Charmy and Cream found themselves talking.  
"Charmy you're my friend right? Can you keep a secret?" Cream asked. "What is it Cream?" Charmy said. "Well after Cosmo came back, admittedly, I was a little jealous of her because I had a little crush on Tails." Cream said.  
"I don't know what to say besides that Tails and Cosmo seem very happy together, I don't think that's going to budge anytime soon. Move along and find someone who is willing to be with you and cares about you." Charmy said.  
"That's suprisingly profound for you Charmy, and you're right I do need to move on. Hey do you think we could hang out sometime and see if we have anything in common?" Cream asked. "Yeah I'd like that" Charmy said.  
"I think I've heard enough to know what's going on." Espio said as he appeared out of nowhere. "ESPIO QUIT IT WITH THE SPYING ON ME BUSINESS!" Charmy said.  
"Well you're still part of the Chaotix and I think I can allow you two to have a connection as long as it doesn't get in the way of your work." Espio said.  
"Mr. Espio do you think I could join the Chaotix, I really want to see what it's like to be a detective, this is something I've been thinking of for a while and I think I'm ready to join you guys!" Cream said.  
"Wait what?" Espio and Charmy said. "That's right I want to join the Chaotix so I can be with you Charmy, and I can prove myself useful, right Cheese?" Cream said. "Chao Chao!" Cheese said.  
"You would be the first and only female on the Chaotix, are you sure you want to undertake such a big task?" Espio asked. "Yes I am sure." Cream said.  
"Welcome aboard then Cream!" Charmy said. "Trust me, you won't regret this!" Cream said. Meanwhile Sonic and Amy were discussing what was happening in 2 months.  
"Where are we going to have this wedding?" Amy asked. "We're going to have it in the Thorndyke mansion, they're letting us use it for this special day." Sonic said.  
"I just hope not too many people we don't know show up." Amy said. "Well I'm making it a private wedding so invite only, and we are the only ones who can invite people." Sonic said.  
"Who are we inviting then?" Amy asked. "Tails, Knuckles, Cosmo, Rouge, Shadow, Eggman, the Chaotix, Cream, Vanilla, The Thorndykes, Maria, and the Seedrians." Sonic said.  
"Sounds like a good lineup!" Amy said. "Yeah it should be fun!" Sonic said. "Not to mention romantic, I never thought this day would come, when I was discussing marriage with the love of my life!" Amy said.  
"I'm sorry I didn't admit my feelings sooner Amy. It was really hard to say it, but I do truly love you!" Sonic said.  
Later on Tails and Cosmo found themselves talking to each other again. "Tails one of these days we're going to be married, who do you want to marry?" Cosmo asked.  
"Only you Cosmo, you're the only one right for me!" Tails said. "Tails, you would actually marry me?" Cosmo said. "Yes I look forward to the day I can say 'will you marry me Cosmo?'" Tails said.  
"Me too Tails, I look forward to the day of your proposal. It will be the happiest day of my life!" Cosmo said. Tails then kissed Cosmo on the lips unexpectedly. "Merry Christmas Cosmo!" Tails said.  
"T-Tails, that was the first time you kissed me instead of me kissing you. What was that for?" Cosmo said. "You said all you wanted for Christmas was me right? Well that's why. It's kind of cold Cosmo, do you want to hold me close?" Tails said.  
"Yes Tails, I'll hold you tight whenever you get cold." Cosmo said, hugging Tails tightly. Tails started blushing uncontrollably. "What's the problem Tails?" Cosmo asked.  
"I think the problem is that I'm in love with you Cosmo!" Tails said as he picked up Cosmo. "You're really light Cosmo, I remember that." Tails said.  
"Well I guess that's because I'm a Seedrian and you're a fox. I'm going to feel very light to you." Cosmo said. The Sonic Heroes then celebrated Christmas together and had a great time.  
Shadow and Maria were seen underneath the mistletoe so they had to kiss each other. "The ultimate life form being reduced to playing by the rules of children? This is ridiculous. But it's Christmas and Maria is here so I don't mind as much." Shadow said.  
"Shadow you really need to learn to lighten up. Remember the ARK? You were so kind and optimistic, now you're all grumpy and mean. Be happy Shadow, it's what I want." Maria said.  
"Only because it's for you Maria, I will try to be more positive and happy from now on." Shadow said. "Look at it this way Shadow, I'm the strongest among us, yet I remain positive and cheery! Just because you have a title to hold doesn't mean you have to be negative." Tails said.  
"You're the strongest because you had the power given to you." Shadow said. "Same goes for you Shadow, you were created by the professor with the ultimate power." Tails said.  
"Ugh, I hate it when you're right." Shadow said. Maria then kissed Shadow again. "You'll always be my ultimate life form Shadow." Maria said.  
"Thank you Maria, I love you. All your wishes are mine to fulfill." Shadow said. "That's better Shadow, keep up the positive attitude!" Maria said.  
Everybody had a good laugh at this and the rest of the night was full of Christmas cheer and fun.


	15. Chapter 15: Hell on Earth

1 month later

After the new year had passed, life continued on until one day Deity Tails appeared at Tails workshop. "Tails I have bad news." Deity Tails said.

"What is it?" Tails asked. "There has been a disruptance between Hell and Earth. Hell has literally broke loose and there are enemies from your past ravaging the Earth right now!" Deity Tails said.

"Well what do you want me to do?" Tails asked. "I've already warned the others, they are out fighting right now, fuse with me and let's get going on sending the damned back to Hell and seal the gate between Earth and Hell." Deity Tails said.

"I understand let's do this! I will activate the Egg Fleet Eggman gave me to help us fight!" Tails said. "Alright, we better hurry!" Deity Tails said. The two fused and activated the Egg Fleet.

Super Tails and the Egg Fleet headed out to Angel Island where the damned were coming from. They met with Cosmo, Sonic, Shadow, and Knuckles to help fight.

"With all of us fighting, this will be a cinch!" Tails said. "I wouldn't be so sure about that, you two tailed freak!" Black Doom said.

"You never know when to give up do you Black Doom? We've killed you before, and you refuse to give up." Tails said.

"Teach these sons of bitches a lesson!" Black Doom said as he commanded the black aliens to attack. Tails then charged straight for Black Doom and fired an energy blast straight through his stomach.

"Now for the black aliens!" Tails said as he fired a flurry of energy blasts to kill all of the black aliens from Hell.

"Theres too many of them! Split up and look for the enemies!" Tails said. "First we should transform into our super forms." Sonic said.

"Good idea Sonic, everybody transform now!" Tails said. The Sonic Heroes then achieved all their super forms and flew off to find the enemies.

Sonic was first to find Red Pine and some of the Metarex soldiers invading Downhill Street. "So dying twice wasn't enough for ya? Let's see if third times the charm!" Sonic said.

"Let's see how cocky you are without your little fox friend to save you Sonic." Red Pine said charging Sonic with the Metarex Soldiers.

"Sonic Wind!" Sonic said as he created a slash of energy that cut through the Metarex Soldiers. "Sorry but I'm in a hurry Red Pine, See ya!" Sonic said as he spin dashed through Red Pines armor to finish him off.

Next Cosmo found an unexpected visitor, Adolf Hitler, he was invading Station Square! "Shoot men, open fire, we are superior! It's been a long time, I'm glad to be back!" Hitler said.

"Stop Whoever you are!" Cosmo said as she punched one of the German tanks. "Wow, super strength, blonde hair, blue eyes! I should be recruiting you." Hitler said.

"Wait a second, you're the one leading this? You're almost as small as I am, and I'm just a kid!" Cosmo said. "How dare you insult the supreme ruler of mankind!" Hitler said.

"I'm sorry but if you came to do evil, I can't let you leave, so goodbye." Cosmo said as she blasted away the tanks and Hitler. "It doesn't feel as wrong knowing that technically they're already dead." Cosmo thought to herself.

"Quite the show of fireworks, too bad you're the finale." Nazo said. "Oh it's you again, get ready to go back where you came from!" Cosmo said.

"Quite the opposite Cosmo, you may have me outmatched, but in time it will be meaningless." Nazo said. "I don't know what you're talking about, but I think you have it wrong." Cosmo said.

"Knuckles then found Yellow Zelkova stomping around. "Hey it's you, remember me?" Knuckles said. "Yeah I remember you, I'm sorry but I can't work with you this time, I am loyal to Dark Oak." Yellow Zelkova said.

"Well then you would be happy to hear that Dark Oak isn't evil anymore." Knuckles said. "Are you sure?" Yellow Zelkova said. "He is telling the truth Zelkova, join him as my final order to you." Lucas said.

"When did you get here my lord?" Yellow Zelkova said. "I arrived where we are standing just a few moments ago, but I came to this earth one month ago.

"Well get your armor on my lord, we have to fight, this time for good!" Yellow Zelkova said.

"You are right, but I fear the worst for Pale Bay Leaf, Red Pine, and Black Narcissus. They will perish for their hearts were never loyal to me, but loyal to all that is evil." Lucas said.

"Well either way, let's go and help the others!" Knuckles said. Meanwhile Shadow found the Biolizard in the Mystic Ruins. "It's you again you ugly prototype!" Shadow said.

Shadow then used Chaos spear to attack The Biolizard and it countered with a dark energy ball from the mouth. Shadow flew around it and spin dashed on top of his energy support system to finish it off.

"Here we go again, ultimate life form." Pale Bay Leaf Said. "It's a shame you have to go down without a sound." Black Narcissus said. "Please, I won't even have to try." Shadow said.

Shadow then began charging up power. "Chaos... BLAST!" He yelled as a large explosion arose and killed the two Metarex leaders. "Too easy!" Shadow said. "Better meet up with the others however." Shadow thought.

Tails, Knuckles, Cosmo, Sonic, Shadow, Lucas, and Yellow Zelkova all met up where Cosmo was fighting Nazo. "Having a little trouble Cosmo?" Sonic said.

"I'm fine, it's just that I'm messing around with him!" Cosmo said. "Well now you won't have any more time to play around, because this is where the big man takes over." A new voice said.

"Who the hell are you?" Tails said. The new enemy looked like a wolf with gray fur and a scar on his left cheek. "Just call me Clymene the Wolf, but soon I will achieve perfection." Clymene said.

"Whoever you are, you sure won't last long with power like that." Tails said. "You're forgetting one thing, fused with Nazo, I will copy all his abilities and powers. With Nazo, I will be the strongest in the universe!" Clymene said.

"He's right, you aren't the only ones who can perform a unification technique." Nazo said. They then fused together to become Semi Perfect Clymene.

"Now who wants to die first?" Clymene said. "You do." Tails said as he used perfect instant transmission and fired an energy blast at Clymene. "He did it!" Sonic said.

"I wouldn't be so sure of that, filthy hedgehog." Clymene said. "No way!" Sonic said. "Oh but's it's all too real, your demise that is." Clymene said.

"Don't get too cocky, right now I'm only at 50% power Clymene." Tails said. "It doesn't matter, I will kill you all the same, Clymene said.

"Let's get him boys!" Cosmo said. Then they all charged at Clymene. Clymene then dodged the attacks and knocked the Sonic heroes to the ground knocking them out of their super forms. "Come on guys we can beat him." Sonic said. They then transformed back into their super forms. "You really don't want to die, don't you? It really is quite sad." Clymene said. "SAD FOR YOU!" Shadow said as he removed his limiters and teleported to Clymene. "CHAOS BLAST!" Shadow yelled as a massive explosion came out from his hand.

"Did we get him?" Knuckles asked. "You can sense energy, you know he's still alive." Sonic said. "I like to be an optimist." Knuckles said. "You're an idiot." Sonic said. "Damn it, he's too powerful." Shadow said. "Sonic, get Shadow out of here before he gets killed, I will handle Clymene myself." Tails said. "But Tails, he's too strong for even you!" Sonic said. "Did you forget, I'm only using 50% of my power, I can sense he can't do much if I go all out." Tails said. "Very well then I will fall into your trap, go ahead and transform, do your worst." Clymene said. "Very well, If you want to witness the ultimate power, just sit right there." Tails said. Tails then transformed into his hyper state.

"What! I thought you needed the Super Emeralds to transform into hyper mode!" Knuckles said. "Usually I would, but after fighting alongside Hyper Shadic, I can achieve the transformation with a little bit of time and energy, it leaves me vulnerable. However since our opponent happened to be nice enough to let me transform, he sealed his own fate." Tails said. "Let the real battle begin then." Clymene said. "I'll give the first strike to you." Tails said. Clymene then charged at Tails and landed a punch on his face. "You'll have to do better than that, come on don't hold back on me!" Tails said. Clymene and Tails then threw punches and kicks at each other fighting at lightning speed, Tails had the upper hand and was wearing Clymene down. "You're not too bad, it's too bad you can't be a good guy." Tails said. "Shut it, I'm here to fight, not to hear you babble. " Clymene said. Tails then fired a blast of energy to which was met with Clymenes own energy blast, Tails won this beam struggle however leaving Clymene very weak. "I'm sorry it has to end this way, but I have other things to do, see ya!" Tails said firing an energy sphere at Clymene. "You fool!" Clymene said as he teleported behind Tails and grabbed him. "Impossible, you were done for! Perfect instant transmission? The only other person who knows that technique is Cosmo!" Tails said. "I pick up techniques pretty quickly!" Clymene said. "As long as I have you in this hold there's nothing you can do to stop me you coward!" Clymene said. "You're forgetting something, you can't attack him either. It's a stalemate! Wait unless..!" Knuckles said. "Unless I'm going down with him!" Clymene said. "It looks like this is the end, thanks for everything guys! Cosmo stay strong for me, Knuckles, take good care of Sonic." Tails said. "Please don't go Tails, I love you!" Cosmo said. "I'm sorry Cosmo, there's no way out of this." Tails said. Clymene then finished gathering energy and he exploded along with Tails. "NOOOOOOOO TAILS!" Cosmo said. Cosmo then started crying uncontrollably. Clymene survived the explosion somehow. "Well it seems Nazo was more helpful than I thought, he helped me defeat that pest without killing myself." Clymene said. "He was my boyfriend and soon to be husband, AND YOU KILLED HIM YOU BASTARD!" Cosmo said punching Clymene as hard as she could. Cosmo was going to say something but then all of a sudden she heard laughing. "Is that you, you sick bastard Clymene?" Cosmo said. "No it's just me." Tails said. "TAILS YOU'RE ALIVE!" Cosmo said. "Clymene you didn't quite make the grade as a kamikaze! I guess you have me to thank for that because the shield I put up kept both of us alive!" Tails said. "You really are the best Tails! Nothing can stop you now!" Cosmo said. "Yes and on that note, let's see who the real coward is now Clymene!" Tails said charging his final attack. "You got me good Tails, I played my best card and you still trumped me, I guess its back to Hell for me then!" Clymene said. "It's been fun, it really has, but I promise one day, I'll bring you back as a good guy!" Tails said. "I look forward to that day!" Clymene said. "I hope to see you again someday, see ya later! For real this time, ELECTRIC HELL SPHERE!" Tails said. Tails then defused into Deity Tails and regular Tails. "Only one thing left to do, and that's close the gap between Hell and Earth." Deity Tails said. "Let's do it!" Tails said. They then used their powers to close the gap between Hell and Earth and the Sonic Heroes would live on peacefully until their next adventure.


	16. Chapter 16: The next generation

After the battle with the fighters from Hell, the heroes could rest easy. But Cosmo has some things to say to Tails first. "Tails… When Clymene tried blowing you up with himself, I thought you were gone forever. I don't know what I would've done if he had actually killed you. I just want you to know that I love you and I will never let anything like that ever happen again!" Cosmo said with tears in her eyes.

"Cosmo, it's ok, I'm here for you. There won't be any more pain for you, I'll be by your side until the day I die." Tails said. The next month was the marriage of Sonic and Amy. Everybody arrived and it was a big celebration. Tails was Sonic's best man, Cream was the flower girl, and Eggman was the "Priest." "One day that will be you and me." Cosmo said to Tails during the wedding. "Do you take Amy take to be your lovely wife Sonic?" Eggman asked. "I do." Sonic said. "Amy do you take Sonic to be your husband?" Eggman asked. "I do!" Amy said. "Well you may now kiss the bride." Eggman said. Amy then threw herself onto Sonic and kissed him. "Well Amy, you sure are excited." Sonic said. "Excited? I've waited six years to be with you my darling Sonic!" Amy said.

"Well let's just leave it for the time after the wedding honey." Sonic said. "Ok you win Sonic, I'll save it." Amy said. The rest of the wedding went on just as planned, no interruptions just love. This concludes the story of the Sonic Heroes, but it is just the beginning of the next generation.

4 years later

Tails and Cosmo are about to get married, Charmy and Cream have started dating after finding out that they were compatible. Shadow and Maria decided to get married soon as well. Knuckles and Rouge made their relationship public, and luckily got positive feedback from everybody. Life was going well for our heroes.

Tails and Cosmo's wedding was also held at the Thorndyke mansion. This time Sonic was Tails best man and Cream was still the flower girl. "Do you take Cosmo to be your lovely wife, through sickness and health, be together for the rest of your days?" Eggman asked. "I do!" Tails said. "Cosmo, do you take Tails to be your husband?" Eggman said. "I do!" Cosmo said. Tails and Cosmos wedding went as planned, with a lot of fun and love in the air. After the wedding, Tails and Cosmo decide they want to have kids, so they do. They have they're first daughter named Amaryllis. She had two tails like her father, but the body of her mother, she was also orange just like her father. Two months after the birth of Amaryllis, Tails meets with Deity Tails to reincarnate Clymene. "Can we bring people back as good guys?" Tails asked. "Only if they start out as infants." Deity Tails said. "Well I guess he will be as old as my child then." Tails said. "Arise Clymene, you have been given new life!" Deity Tails said. Somewhere on Earth a new baby wolf was born. "His name will be Clymene." Crystal the Ferret said. "Why did you pick that name Crystal?" Marco the Wolf asked. "I just have a feeling this name was made for him." Crystal said.

"I can detect his energy from here, he's already quite potent and he's just an infant!" Tails said. Tails then teleported to where the energy was coming from. "Who the hell are you?" Marco asked. "I'm Tails, and I'm the reason your son was born. I have the power to reincarnate the dead. You are quite lucky, just make sure that little one isn't too much of a hassle. He is the good reincarnation of an incredibly strong evil being." Tails said. "Oh so you're Tails, yeah we heard a lot about you, you're incredibly brave you know that?" Marco said. "I'm not brave, I'm just me!" Tails said. "I hope we can be friends, it's nice having a long period of peace and tranquility isn't it?" Crystal said. "Sure is! Have a nice day!" Tails said.

"Alright Deity Tails, can you help me out? Can you give my child your power boost?" Tails said. "Why do you want to give your child… Oh I see." Deity Tails said. "Yeah I want my kid to be as tough as Clymene." Tails said. "Very well I can do this." Deity Tails said. Tails and Deity Tails then teleported back to Tails house. "Welcome home sweetheart!" Cosmo said. "Hi Cosmo! Do you remember Clymene?" Tails asked. "Well of course I do, how could I forget about him." Cosmo said. "Yeah, he's been reincarnated as a good guy! He's only a baby but he will grow up to take our place as the heroes of this planet." Tails said.

"That's wonderful! Maybe he could be friends with Amaryllis!" Cosmo said. "That's what I was thinking, by the way where is Amaryllis?" Tails asked. "He's in the living room, why?" Cosmo asked. "Well I think it's time he received the power boost we received when we were thirteen." Tails said. "Fair enough I guess, but he is just a kid so he won't get the full benefits yet." Cosmo said. Deity Tails then gave the power to Amaryllis and he immediately became stronger in his aura.

Tails and Cosmo didn't know, but they just gave the powers to the next savior of the universe. Amaryllis was destined for a life of greatness ever since that day.


	17. Chapter 17: Brief OC bios

Sonia: Named after Sonic's sister from Sonic Underground. She is Sonic and Amy's first daughter. She has pink fur like her mother and the 3 hair spikes, but her hairstyle is mostly her dads. She can run as fast as Sonic and she takes after his personality with her good heart and strong sense of judgment. She is also very strong like her father and can use most of his techniques.

Alignment: Lawful Good

Age: 6 then 12

Amaryllis: The daughter of Tails and Cosmo, she is a bit shy like her parents but tries her hardest to be strong. She doesn't like fighting and will usually look for a different way to handle a situation, just like her mother. But if bad goes to worse she will fight. She flies with her two tails just like her dad and can be a little bit of a crybaby. She is honest but won't rat her friends out.

Alignment: Neutral Good

Age: 7 then 13

Clymene: The son of Marco and Crystal, he is a wolf who is the reincarnation of the villain from chapter 15. He is now good, but he teases his friends occasionally. He attends Chaos elementary and middle school. He is proud of his power and he even has a regeneration ability like Nazo. He is equal in strength to Amaryllis thanks to her power boost from Deity Tails. He will fight for his friends and has a strong sense of justice. He is like a leader to Sonia and Amaryllis.

Alignment: Chaotic Evil then Lawful Neutral

Age 7 then 13

Gerald: Gerald is a hedgehog who is the son of Shadow and Maria. He has his fathers black coat of fur mixed with his mothers yellow fur. He has the chaos powers of his father and is usually quiet. He is a little quick tempered and but he only intends good. He takes after his fathers personality, but he believes in the rules and can be a little bit of a tattletale. He only intends for good like his mother, but he will fight when necessary.

Alignment: Chaotic good

Age: 7 then 13

Leon: Leon is a cheetah who attends Chaos middle school in 7th grade. He is a bully, who likes to harass others and has a bad attitude. He may not be as powerful as Amaryllis, Clymene, or even Sonia, but he blackmails others to do what he wants. He only thinks of himself and uses others as tools.

Alignment: Chaotic Evil

Age: 13


	18. Chapter 18: Red Mountain adventures

7 years later

"Mom, can I hang out with Clymene and Sonia today?" Amaryllis asked. "Of course sweetheart, knock yourself out! But don't actually do that. It's just an expression." Cosmo said. "I can get there faster than you can say Tails. I almost have perfect instant transmission down pat." Amaryllis said. "You're growing up so fast. You remind me of your father." Cosmo said. "Well I can detect their energy so here goes nothing!" Amaryllis said as she teleported away. "Hey where were you? For being late I'm charging you a 1,000,000 dollar fee!" Clymene said. "Don't worry about it Amaryllis." Sonia, the daughter of Sonic and Amy said. The three kids all attended Chaos elementary school and they were in the 1st grade. But on certain days they decided to go on adventures.

"Come on you two we're going to the top of Red Mountain today!" Clymene said. "What about Gerald?" Sonia asked. "Gerald is too serious, he would probably rat us out." Clymene said. "We are the three heroes of justice! We are adventurers and we never turn back!" Clymene said. "Are you really doing this again? Ech." Amaryllis said. "As adventurers we need a good motto! Now as I was saying, we laugh in the face of the danger. Forget that we are the danger! Stand tall and rush forward! It's a punks philosophy, but we were born into it!" Clymene said their motto proudly. "Great, let's just go now." Amaryllis said. "To Red Mountain!" Clymene said. "Hey how about we have a little race action? Last one to the top is a rotten egg! Oh and no teleporting, that's cheating!" Sonia said.

"Let's go then!" Clymene said. They all started making a mad dash for the top. Amaryllis flew, Clymene and Sonia being faster on foot, ran the distance. Sonia made it to the top first then came Amaryllis and finally Clymene. "No fair! You know I'm a fighter and not a racer!" Clymene said. "You're just being a sore loser!" Amaryllis said. Clymene stuck his tongue out and said "you're just trying to compensate for the fact that you finished second." Clymene said. "I came in first because I'm the daughter of the fastest thing alive! He ran up this mountain to foil Dr. Eggmans plans 16 years ago!" Sonia said. "He wouldn't have made it if it wasn't for my dad giving yours a lift in his plane." Amaryllis said. "Excuse me? It was my dads plane, your dad just made some adjustments to it because he thought my dad was cool." Sonia said. "Fine you win this one Sonia." Amaryllis said.

"Hey you two we had an agreement! Once we got up here, we have to look into the volcano!" Clymene said. "But isn't it supposed to be active?" Sonia said. "That's the point, it will be cool to see an active volcano." Alright, but if anything happens, I'm teleporting us out of here." Amaryllis said. The three looked into the volcano, but then they heard a rumbling sound. "This is bad, we're outta here!" Amaryllis said. She then teleported the three back to outside the Mystic Ruins. "Loser, it was getting to the best part!" Clymene said. "The part where we die? Yeah sounds like a whole bunch of fun." Amaryllis said. "Thanks for getting us out of that hot mess." Sonia said.

"At least one person can appreciate my kindness." Amaryllis said. "Well I have to go home so see you guys at school!" Sonia said as she ran off. "Yeah I think I should go as well. See you soon Clymene! Don't tell anybody but I went today because I wanted to be with you a little. I don't care if you tease me you're still my best friend." Amaryllis said. "Yeah don't tell anybody but I only make fun of you because I'm trying to act tough. I think you're really cool Amaryllis." Clymene said. Then Amaryllis teleported home a little red in the face. "Could I have a crush? No way, he's just my friend." Amaryllis said.


	19. Chapter 19: The Temple of Doom

Chaos elementary school.

At lunch time the three friends met up and discussed their next adventure. "We should go to the Lost World! Clymene said. "Sure thing, I'm free this weekend!" Sonia said. "So am I." Amaryllis said. "Well it's settled then, we're going to the center of the ruins!" Clymene said. "Well there really is no arguing with you." Amaryllis said. "Yeah, so I hope you girls are ready for the biggest adventure we've set out on!" Clymene said. The three then spent the rest of the week waiting for their next big adventure.

"Alright today is the day, no chickening out!" Clymene said. "I promise I won't!" Amaryllis said. The three then went into the temple. "Rumor is there's a treasure at the center of the ruins!" Clymene said. "This could be the biggest find of the century!" Amaryllis said. "Wow this place is huge!" Sonia said. "Yeah, try not to get lost." Clymene said. The three went through the tunnels until they encountered the first challenge of the ruins. "Oh no it seems we reached the rising water puzzle!" Sonia said. "Wait, have you been here before?" Amaryllis asked. "No but my dad has and he told me about this part of the Lost World." Sonia said. "Don't worry, I can just fly you guys up to the top." Amaryllis said. "Where's your adventuring spirit!

We're going to solve this the way it was meant to be solved!" Clymene said. The three then proceeded to step on the switch to raise the water. "Come on hop onto the wooden snake!" Clymene said as he jumped onto the snake in the water. Amaryllis and Sonia followed holding their breath. They activated all three of the switches and opened up the door. "Great teamwork everybody!" Clymene said. "Yeah! Let's go onto the next room!" Sonia said. The three friends then went into a dark room. "I can't see anything!" Amaryllis said. "Wait a second, I see some spotlights, maybe they can help us!" Sonia said. Sonia then moved the spotlight so it was facing a mirror and the room lit up. "Let's go forward, come on, unless you're scared!" Clymene said.

The three crossed and out of nowhere Clymene got hit with a flaming arrow in his stomach. "Agh, I'm hit, go on without me, I'm not going to make it." Clymene said. "Oh no! How could we let this happen, I'm so sorry Clymene, please don't die. You're going to be ok I promise!" Amaryllis said crying. "Sorry, I don't think there's any hope for me." Clymene said. "I don't want you to die, you're too young!" Sonia said a little teary eyed as well. "You guys really are something you know that?" Clymene said. He pulled the arrow out of his chest and recovered his wounds. "CLYMENE THAT'S NOT FUNNY!" Amaryllis and Sonia said. "Come on, that was hilarious. You two should have seen the look on your faces. 'Oh Clymene please don't die!'" Clymene said mockingly. "Did you really not know I have healing genes in my body? As long as something isn't a fatal attack, I can recover any damage and it feels like nothing happened, I'm not sure how I got this power though. Neither my Mom or Dad can do this." Clymene explained.

"You shouldn't do things like that, I thought you were going to die, and just for that here you go." Amaryllis said as she smacked Clymene in the face. "Hey come on girls, I was just trying to be funny." Clymene said. "Whatever let's move on." Sonia said. The three kids then moved onto the waterslide. "This looks pretty dangerous, are you sure that we have to go down this slide?" Amaryllis said. "Yeah, this is the way alright." Sonia said. "Remember we laugh in the face of danger, this is nothing to us! I'll even go first to prove there's nothing to fear." Clymene said. Clymene then went down the water slide and fell down the waterfall, it was a long drop but he made it unscratched. "I think we should do this one together Sonia, I'll fly us down." Amaryllis said. "Good idea, let's go." Sonia said. Amaryllis then flew Soni. down the waterfall. The three then walked through a corridor until they reached a hill. Sonia said "watch out it might be a trap." Amaryllis said "I sense that there is a boulder right above us." Sonia then replied "alright guys hang on we're running this one." Sonia then took Amaryllis and Clymenes hand and ran as fast as she could away from the boulder. "Jump!" Clymene said as they reached a dropoff. The three then reached the end of the hill and walked through to a big room.

Clymene said "get ready for the final step of our adventure!" Sonia said "If I recall correctly we have to get up to that room up there." Sonia said as she pointed to the room above them. "Maybe if we use those panels on the wall we can progress farther." Amaryllis said. To which Sonia said "we have to press those switches to go further." Clymene pressed the switches until the tiles turned purple. Amaryllis then walked on the tiles on the wall and said "whoa, we can walk sideways, come on guys let's go!" The adventurers then ran up the walls and into the final room of the maze. Clymene said, "alright the final door is open and it's too far to fly so I guess it's your time to shine Amaryllis, teleport us to the other side." To which Amaryllis replied, "Alright I got this." Amaryllis then teleported the three friends to the other side. They walked into the final room and saw the treasure. Clymene said, "we're rich! We have to divide this now!" But at that moment a ghost appeared in front of them.

Boss: King Boom Boo

Sonia said, "wait don't panic, my dad fought against this guy before his weakness is light!" Amaryllis said, "I can create light!" Amaryllis then charged an energy attack and made it very bright. "BLEAUGH" King Boom Boo said as he turned small and dug into the ground. Amaryllis said "yes it worked, now dig into his shadow Clymene." Clymene then said "fine but I should be the ones giving orders." He then dug into King Boom Boo's shadow and then King Boom Boo started making a run for it. "Finish him off Sonia!" Clymene said. Sonia said "Alright I've got it!" Sonia then jumped and homing attacked the king who then went back into the shadows. Clymene said, "awesome teamwork guys! We really pulled through, now let's go home with our prize in hand. You do the honors Amaryllis." Amaryllis said, "right, let's go!" She then grabbed the treasure, Clymene, and Sonia then teleported to outside the Mystic Ruins. The three divided the treasure and took their share home.


	20. Chapter 20: Revelations

All three of our heroes returned home with the treasure in hand. Each with a different reaction from their parents. Marco said, "What's in that chest you have there?" Clymene replied, "Oh nothing, just ancient treasure from thousands of years ago!" Clymene opened the treasure chest to reveal a plethora of jewels and gold. Marco said in shock, "How, where, and why?" Clymene replied with a smirk, "the Lost World. I got the treasure with the help of my friends and yes I shared it. As for why, it's for the thrill of the adventure!" Marco said, "just like that we're rich, I'm so proud of you Clymene." Clymene asked "Dad, I've been thinking, who am I? I know I'm not adopted like you said, but I'm not your child." Crystal said in reply "I think it's time you knew, long ago, you were an evil being spawned from Hell. You were the second strongest in the universe, it took a fusion of Amaryllises dad and a god to defeat you. If you achieved perfection you would have been the strongest. After you were defeated by Amaryllises dad, you were reincarnated four years later as a good guy, in time your powers will fully come back." Clymene said, "I now know my purpose, I will protect this planet with all my strength, I am the protector of good!"

Sonia then returned home to her concerned mother, Amy. Amy said, "WHERE WERE YOU LITTLE MISS SONIA?" Sonia replied, "I'm sorry mom, I was out with Clymene and Amaryllis. I brought you this treasure though!" She opened the treasure chest to open the treasure chest to reveal the jewels, but Amy was not impressed. Amy said, "YOU COULD HAVE BEEN KILLED, I HEARD FROM MARCO AND CRYSTAL THAT YOU WENT TO LOST WORLD!" Sonia replied, "I'm sorry mom, I won't do something crazy like that again." Sonic stepped in and said, "Hey I heard everything from upstairs, I'm proud of you Sonia, tell me about your adventures! I'm so happy my daughter has my love for adventure!" Amy said, "SONIC NOW IS NOT THE TIME, OUR DAUGHTER COULD HAVE BEEN KILLED!" Sonic calmly said, "Relax Amy, she was never in any real danger, she is the daughter of the coolest hedgehogs ever." Amy calmed down and said, "You're right Sonic, this is no reason to get upset, she's not even hurt! I worry too much I guess." Sonic then said, "I'm glad we can agree on this, did I also hear that you have treasure as well Sonia?" Sonia said, "Yes, we found the treasure of the Lost World! It was scary but I did it! I hope you like it dad." Sonic said, "Like it? I love it! I told you about the time I went to Lost World, it wasn't easy getting through when I was 15. I can't imagine how hard it was for you! You did have some help but it's still incredible!" Sonia then told her parents what had happened in Lost World in detail, Sonic was amazed and Amy almost fainted.

Amaryllis then returned home through teleportation. Tails and Cosmo were there to greet her. Cosmo was the first to speak, she said, "Amaryllis, what's in that box you have there?" Amaryllis said, "It's the treasure from Lost World. I'm sorry I went without permission." Cosmo said, "Don't worry about it I've done dumb things without telling others, as long as you have your friends to back you up you'll be ok. I remember when I was a little girl and U went to the Metarex base where Black Narcissus was waiting, he promised to tell me about my past if I came alone. I was captured and then Sonic had to save me, he went insane and transformed when he saw me and Chris captured. Shadow then came and rescued me and Chris from our prison. I'm sorry if I bored you with that rant." Amaryllis said, "It's fine mommy, I'm just glad I made it home in one piece." Tails said, "You're becoming more like your mother, you're so brave and you want to do good for others.

So what treasure were you talking about sweetie?" Amaryllis opened the treasure chest to reveal the gems and gold inside. Amaryllis then said, "Jewels aside I have a question." Tails said, "What would you like to know sweetheart?" Amaryllis replied, "I want to know who the real Clymene is. When we were in the temple he healed his own wound without any effort at all. That's not something anybody can do." Tails said, "I think it's time to know who he really is. He was reincarnated as the good inside an evil being. Clymene was once a fierce warrior who came from Hell. Me and my counterpart, Deity Tails had to fuse bodies to hold a candle to him. We defeated him, but before I finished him off, I promised him that I would bring him back one day. He had to be reincarnated as an infant so I reincarnated him shortly after you were born." Amaryllis said, "He used to be evil? I thought he was a pure good guy all along. He comes across as a little arrogant but he always pulls through, I'm glad he's on our side now!"


	21. Chapter 21: Chaos middle school days

6 years later

Chaos middle school

At 8 o clock school started for the 7th graders at Chaos middle school and everyone was there. It seemed like a regular day at school, but today there were two new students. The teacher said, "Class let's give a warm welcome to our two new students, Silver the Hedgehog and Blaze the Cat." The class said, "Welcome, Blaze and Silver!" The teacher then said, "Alright Silver take a seat next to Leon the Cheetah, he is over there. Blaze take a seat by Amaryllis over there." She pointed at Leon then Amaryllis and Silver and Blaze took their seat. Silver said, "Hi nice to meet you Leon!" Leon replied, "Yeah whatever, you look like a complete fag, so don't even talk to me." Silver said, "Hey don't be so rude it's only my first day, I don't want to start a fight." Leon said, "I don't care if you aren't looking for a fight, you have one on your hands, meet me outside after school for your welcoming gift." Silver thought to himself, "I don't want to fight him for his safety, not my own. He has no idea the powers I possess." Silver then said, "Fine, we'll have it your way Leon." Leon said, "I hope you're ready for this, because I've been needing some punk to pick on for a while."

On the other side of the room Blaze and Amaryllis were getting acquainted better than Silver and Leon. Amaryllis said, "So where do you come from?" Blaze said, "I was raised in Green Hill, how about you?" Amaryllis said, "I was raised in the Mystic Ruins. Hey do you know anything about that Silver guy?" Blaze replied, "Yes I've known Silver for a long time, he's my childhood friend." Amaryllis said, "Well Silver isn't getting along well with that Leon guy. Then again nobody gets along well with Leon." Blaze said, "I hope he doesn't try to pick a fight with Silver, Silver is pretty tough alright." Amaryllis replied, "Is that so? My friends Sonia and Clymene are pretty tough as well! I am fairly strong myself, but I only use my powers for good." Then the teacher said, "Ok class that's enough idle chat, time to start our lesson." Blaze then said, "We should probably listen, talk to you later!" The class then studied the history of Mobius and Earth, next was Literature, after that came creative writing, and then came lunch.

Blaze and Silver were looking for a place to sit when they noticed Amaryllis waving to them. Blaze said, "Hey Amaryllis how's it going?" Amaryllis said, "Everything's fine and dandy on my end, how about you Blaze?" Blaze said, "I'm doing well." Silver then stepped in and said, "So you've already made a friend Blaze? I hope they don't have a bad attitude like that Leon fellow." Clymene said, "We're not mean at all! In fact we are accepting new recruits for the Heroes of Justice club. The only members at the moment are Sonia, Amaryllis, and myself. But if you want to join, you need to pass a test of strength." Silver said, "Sounds pretty good, you can count me in. I want to make new friends here, and what better way than to join with you guys." Blaze said, "You can count me in as well, what do the 'Heroes of Justice' do anyways?" Clymene said, "Well we used to go adventuring all the time, but now we're a group of friends that just likes to hang out in these times of peace. But we also hold a very important second duty!" Blaze asked, "What would that be?" Clymene said, "We are the ultimate heroes of the universe, we serve to fight any and all evil! We will vanquish all evils from this world!" Silver said, "We should start with that Leon douchebag." Sonia said, "Well we never use our powers for personal gain, so that's a big no. We will stop him if he tries to harm any of us though." Silver said, "Well he already issued a challenge to fight me after school today so I guess it counts." Blaze said, "He shouldn't even be that big of a deal, I bet he's all bark and no bite." Clymene said, "You're right, he's never directly picked a fight with us, but he's a big bully. Just be careful Silver, tell you what, If you win this fight with Leon, you can join the brigade.

Silver said, "Alright sounds like a plan!" The five new friends then ate their lunch and went to the rest of their classes. First was math, then Mobian/Earth science, and finally P.E. After school came the event that Silver was hoping he could avoid, his fight with Leon. Silver wanted to ignore it and started to walk home with Blaze and Clymene, but they were confronted by Leon and a few of his goonies. Leon said, "Look what he have here, Silver the Faghog, and his pussy ass friends." Silver said, "How creative, now back off Leon, unless you intend to get hurt." Leon said, "Do you really think that you and your little friends have any chance against me and my gang?" Silver said, "Blaze and Clymene are just spectators, I won't even have to call on them for help." Leon said, "Oh so you do intend to fight me then? How foolish." Silver replied, "Fight you? No, I'm going to fuck you up." Leon then threw a punch and knocked Silver back a little. Silver shrugged it off and said, "That one was for free, now taste my power!" Silver used his telekinetic powers to throw Leon against the wall. Leon's goonies tried to charge Silver but he picked up a boulder with his powers and knocked them out of the way. Silver said, "Are you ready to admit your own foolishness?" Leon said, "ON A COLD DAY IN HELL!" Leon charged him and punched Silver knocking him back, Leon tried kicking Silver but he countered with his own punches. The two then duked it out until Silver was on his knees. Leon said, "I got you now!" Leon was about to punch silver but Silver used his powers to throw Leon against a wall, Leon tried to get up but was too hurt to move. Silver said, "Is this supposed to be a joke? You're the bully that everybody fears? I warned you this would happen if you opposed me, but you didn't listen. Now look at you, you're pathetic." Leon threw a punch but it was caught by Silver, who said, "You just don't give up do you? Leave now, and don't even think about trying to pull a stunt like this again. Also don't even think about lying to the teachers making it look like I started this, I have multiple eyewitnesses in my favor." Leon said, "You're not a hedgehog, you're a monster! Stay away from me! I promise you won't hear a sound from me, just let me go!" Silver said, "I wasn't intending on killing you or anything. Just go and don't tell anybody." Leon then ran off and Clymene came up to Silver and said, "Great job man! That was amazing, you can be part of the Heroes of Justice for sure!" Silver said, "It's a great honor captain, I won't let you down. I only have one request." Clymene asked, "What would that be soldier?" Silver replied, "I was wondering if at all possible, Blaze could join the heroes, she is equal in strength to me and a dear friend of mine." Clymene said, "If you say she is as strong as you she can definitely join. The more the merrier I guess!" Now with two new additions to the Heroes of Justice, who will be the first to stand in their way?


End file.
